The Unbreakable Vow
by AmerieeJane
Summary: The war is over, and emotions are running high. Everyone is sick of all of the loss including Hermione and Ron so they make an unbreakable vow, but why, and what are the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

'The Unbreakable Vow'

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: Hello Everyone, I just want to mention a few things about my story. First it is set directly after Voldemort is destroyed during the war. Also I hated the fact that Fred had to die, and I read somewhere that J.K. Rowling thought about pairing Fred and Hermione together before she decided to pair her with Ron, and I thought that was a cute pairing... so just for the sake of this story George is the twin that dies, and Fred lives. It's also told through Hermione's point of view. I hope you enjoy my story, and feel free to comment along the way any feedback is always welcome! I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, The plot and writing in my story is completely fictional, with some hints as to what has actually happened.

Chapter 1: Broken

I couldn't open my eyes, I just saw darkness as I lay here on the cold ground. I knew it was all over, but it didn't feel like the happy ending I thought it would be. I wanted to just open my eyes and wake up from this horrible dream, but this wasn't a dream, and the loss everyone was feeling was worse than that of any nightmare in slumber. I squeezed my eyes tighter shut hearing all the screams around me, and cries. People were dead, our friends, family, and people we cared about, they were all hurt. I survived, and I needed to focus on pulling myself together, and helping everyone else bring back our wizarding world as it once was. I was a fighter, I couldn't just give up now. I have to be strong.

I opened my eyes, seeing I was laying on the cold ground outside of Hogwarts castle. There were dead bodies everywhere. I gasped, feeling heart broken and fighting with my own emotions as I fought back tears. I looked around for Harry, and Ron, but there was no sign of any of them.

I looked down for the first time, noticing the bruises, and the dried blood on my arms, and torn clothes. I couldn't worry about me right now, so I looked around aimlessly, still feeling like it was all just a horrible nightmare. To the left of me was a dead Lavender Brown, and a few of her classmate's among the array of lives lost. I held my breath not wanting to see any more.

"Hermione!" I heard a faint voice in the distance,and I wasn't even sure if it was real or in my head. I felt like I couldn't breathe. The voice got closer, and louder. "Hermione!" I was certain it was real, recognizing it as Ron's voice I snapped back to reality and turned toward him, seeing him limp over to me.

"Ron!" I ran into his arms, and he pulled me in for a tight embrace, as we comforted each other in this time of need. I had so many emotions run though me seeing him right now. I was happy that he was alive, and that we had found each other, but I wanted to cry so hard, but I couldn't I knew I needed to keep everything together. I had to be strong.

Ron pulled me tight to his chest, taking comfort in each other.

"Have you seen Harry?" I asked him, and he pulled away looking around, he finally shook his head.

"No, no one has seen him since Neville killed Voldemort's bloody scary snake with the sword of Griffindor. He just sort of disappeared." Oh no, what could have happened to him? Surely he didn't die again, now that his connection the Voldemort was gone, and finally defeated? I internally panicked following Ron back into the castle.

It was unbelievably sad that this place that was once the safest place in the wizarding world to be was destroyed. I knew it would be built but this was my home for so long I hated seeing it damaged, just thinking about all of the history that has been inside these walls for centuries. One of my favorite activity had always been reading Hogwarts A History alone in the library or curled up by the roaring fire in the Griffindor common room late at night. I sighed they just seemed like distant memories in the past now.

We rounded the corner to the Great Hall, seeing this was where Madame Pomphrey and other healers were brought to the castle to help the wounded and tend to the families of the ill or dead. There sure were a lot of them. I couldn't look away from all of the tragedy in this room. I closed my eyes, and flashed back to all of the wonderful meals prepared in this hall, and how beautiful the enchanted ceiling was, even in the darkest times, but where was the magic of the castle now.

I watched Ron slowly walk over to a group of people in the far corner of the Great hall. I tried to see what he was walking toward, then I saw it, feeling numb myself as I looked into the sea of red hair. I saw the Weasley family, a family who had been like a second family to me for years. I started to panic almost breaking into a run now, as I made it closer, afraid to see what had happened. I saw Ginny, who looked just as hurt as everyone else here, torn and dirty clothes, run over to Ron and throw her arms around him.

"Oh Ron" She sobbed into his chest. "It's horrible" He tried to console her. "Mum said it was an explosion, none of us could do anything" she sniffed back more tears, trying to make sense of the pain she was feeling in the moment, and poor Ron tried to understand what she was talking about. It didn't look like he could understand his hysterical sister. I walked closer to the center of the circle to see who everyone was crowding around, and that is when I saw who it was. I gasped. It was one of the Twins.

I looked closer, noticing that it was George. Fred sat next to him, holding his hand , hysterically begging his twin to wake up. Not many people could tell them a part, but over the years I had noticed little things about these similar pair of jokers. For instance Fred's hair was a bit darker red, his eyes were like an emerald green, and he seemed to be more internal than his twin George who expressed every thought that he was thinking and was usually the one to first instigate a joke or take it a bit too far.

I pushed my way through everyone, and found myself sitting next to Fred on the ground next to his brother. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth the say some thing, but nothing came out. Fred seemed to look over at me as I came over. I bit my lip, I didn't know what to say, what I could say. It felt strange I always had some sort of answer, or I always knew of some way to fix any problem, but I couldn't fix this. I just reached out and grabbed Georges other hand, that Fred was not clinging too and saw Fred give me a small nod to say that it was ok, it was ok that I was here.

It felt like it had been hours, but it was only minutes later I heard Ginny cry out again.

"Harry... It's Harry!" I looked up quickly seeing the fiery red head run up to the man she was afraid, actually everyone was afraid we'd never see again. He looked awful, his hair was a mess, there was blood and dirt all over his face, his shoes were missing, and he was holding one hand to his head, right where is scar was.

I noticed Ron looking as well, and we quickly made our way to our friend that we thought had died.

"Harry are you alright? What happened to you?" I was so worried, that It may have come out sounding more like a worried mother than that of my best friend. Harry just forced a smile though I knew nothing about what happened would be considered a happy moment, and he shook his head.

"I'm fine Hermione, I think so. I just have this headache." He removed his hand from his scar, and it was bleeding.

"You're bleeding!" I said.

"Bloody hell mate, how did that happen? You didn't die again did you?" I whacked Ron upside his head, but I was annoyed at how thick he was at times.

"Honestly Ronald do you have to be so daft?" He rubbed his head.

"What it's a perfectly logically question. Ya know with everything that has happened." I shook my head at him.

"Harry you need to get that looked at" Ginny spoke up, looking more worried by the second but trying to hold in her fear as best as she could.

"I'll be fine guys... it's just these headaches are worse than before." He tried to hide his real pain, but I knew better, he was just trying to be too strong, he always felt like he had to be, like everything was his fault and on his shoulders.

"Do you think it hurts, because of the connection with Voldemort being gone, and having killed the horcroux part of you?" I could always tell when he was amazed at my intellect and the way I thought and always seemed to know things, when he looked at me at times.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure we have bigger problems right now." He looked around seeing the mass amount of death around him.

The three of us walked alone to where the bridge used to be, but was now just a pile of rubble. I had about a million things I wanted to say, and just as many questions in my head.

"Why couldn't Voldemort kill you with the Elder wand?" It was supposed to be the most powerful wand ever created, because it was forged by death himself, it should have killed any one. Harry turned back to both Ron and I, and had a bit of a smirk on his face about knowing something I did not.

"Voldemort killed Snape, because he knew at that time the wand never really belonged to him. It belonged to Dumbledore, and Snape killed Dumbledore, but the thing was it was never really Snape's either. It was Draco who Disarmed Dumbledore that day in the tower." That's right I grinned figuring everything else out myself.

"But then you disarmed Draco at the Mannor" I said.

"That's right it's mine" He looked at the wand. And Ron chuckled at bit.

"So what are we going to do with it then?" Harry gave him an odd look, and I scoffed wanting to hit him again.

"WE?" I questioned, half laughing.

"Well yea, were all in this together."

Harry nodded, and with out turning away snapped the Elder wand in half and threw it into the water.

I couldn't have said it better myself.

Later that night, everyone was gathered at The Burrow for a wake for all of our friends. We all felt like they needed a proper burial, and we all needed closure.

Everyone was dressed in black, outside in tents paying their respects to those we lost. Though not all of us felt like being around loved ones right now.

Harry, Ron, and I sat on the hillside, over looking everyone gathered below at the Burrow.

"I'm sorry Ron. I know some part of you must blame me." Harry said looking over at Ron.

"Oi, what are you talking about?" He just responded, looking dumbfounded, and hurt Harry would say something like that.

"Everything is my fault, everyone was fighting my battle with Voldemort, and if I had stopped them, maybe our loved ones would still be with us. I could have stopped..." I put my hand on Harry's shoulder to comfort him, knowing he was about to lose it. "If it wasn't for me, George would still be alive." Ron just shook his head.

"I don't blame you Harry, not for anything. This war, it wasn't just yours, it was bigger than you and you know that." Harry scoffed, not believing anything but his own self.

"Yea, but Ron, you don't know what it was like to be The Chosen one all of these years, to be the one thing to destroy the dark lord, to only find out oh wait I'm a horcroux that Voldemort never meant to make, and I had to die too." It came out a little more cruel that Harry had intended. He was right thought, no one but him could say he suffered the most loss, almost everyone he had ever loved or cared about has died, and Harry blamed himself. I felt for both of my friends.

Harry stood up in a huff. "I'm going to go find Hagrid, I'll see you guys later" Not a moment later , he stormed off into the crowd.

"Ron, I'm worried about him, He's not handling things well, and everyone that he would turn to ,besides us is gone" Ron nodded, holding my hand. It was a kind gesture, and exactly what I needed right now. I stared down at our hands, and it reminded me of our kiss in the Chamber of secrets earlier. It wasn't expected, but you could say it was a long time coming. It was the first time Ron referred to me as his girlfriend, and the first time he really showed any kind of real emotion toward me, but still I couldn't shake this nagging feeling in my gut. It all felt wrong to be moving forward with Ron now. His brother had just died along with a lot of our friends, and I felt guilty. I missed my parents most of all right now. I had obliviated their memories of me, and ever having a witch for a daughter. I wanted to protect them, so I hid them in the world, I didn't even know where to begin looking to find them. Even thought I knew they were not dead a part of me felt like I had lost them in all of this mess as well.

"Hermione, I'm glad I finally admitted my feelings towards you, I don't know what I would do If I had lost you in the war too!" I felt my insides melt hearing him say these sweet things to me. I leaned in closer to him, resting my head on his chest ,as he wrapped his arms around me. This should have been the perfect moment.

"I know how you feel Ron."

"Promise me you'll never leave me, and we'll be together forever?" I looked to him and smiled. Looking into his eyes I could see how serious he was, and I have always wanted this happy ending with Ron.

"I promise Ron."

"NO, I mean really promise me. Hermione I want to make the ultimate vow with you." What was he talking about? I felt my gut grow to worry again, feeling like he was up to something.

"What?"

"Make an unbreakable vow to be together forever." I felt my eyes go wide with fear, and I dropped his hand.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you don't know what you are asking!" He shook his head.

"Yes I do Hermione, It's romantic! Don't you want to be with me?"

"You know I do, but we don't need to do that, and you know it! There is a reason they call it an unbreakable vow!"

"Hermione," He grabbed both of my hands in his, and looked deep into my eyes. "I have never been more sure about anything in my life. I do not want to live with out you, so much that I'd rather die, if I didn't have you. Hermione Jean Granger, You have always been the one for me."

Hearing him say that to me was the most romantic gesture he has ever made to me, aside from his glowing ball of light touching his heart story.

I took a deep breath.

"Lets do this" I almost couldn't get the words out as I pullout my wand and binded our promise together ,with an unbreakable vow.

I couldn't help but feel different when the spell was complete, but I shrugged it off thinking it was probably nothing.

"I'll be right back" I said to him, as I made my way down to through the crowd and into the Weasley's home.

I needed air, space to think, to think about everything. This is what I had always wanted right? I put my hand to my head to stop this dizzy feeling, that's when I heard a crash, startling me from my thoughts. I quickly rushed into the kitchen to where I heard the noise, seeing Fred Weasley kneeling on the floor surrounded by broken glass.

"Oh my God Fred!" I rushed over and bent down next to him.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Upon closer inspection I noticed it was fresh bottle of Fire whiskey, being able to smell lit on his breath.

"I needed some air." I simply replied, as I tried to pick up some of the lose pieces of glass. He grinned, hearing my answer.

"You needed air, so you came inside the house?" I realized how stupid that sounded, so I laughed along with him.

"I just mean, everything is getting to be a bit much, I wanted to be away from all of the people..." He looked up at me making me feel nervous. "Fred, what happened?"

"A war happened Hermione." It's amazing that he still had a grin on his face, but I suspect had something to do with the alcohol he had been drinking.

"No, why were you drinking in here, alone?" He said nothing, just staring at the floor. I just watched as pools of dark red blood began dripping from his hand to his mother's freshly waxed floor. "Fred you're bleeding" He looked down at his hands.

"Huh, how about that, I am bleeding." I continued to look at his hands. I wanted to help, I wanted to do something, and I was growing concerned for him.

"May I?" I gestured to see his hand, and he just nodded, watching me slowly turn over his hand to reveal bits of tiny broken glass and blood all over his hand. He kept staring at me, noticing that I wasn't moving or backing away, and this was curious to him. I pulled out my wand to heal him, but he pulled his hand away quickly.

"No Hermione, I don't deserve magic."

"Why do you say that?"

"George died today and I couldn't save him, it should have been me, or I should have found away to help him." He was hurting and angry. Everyone needed to stop blaming themselves.

"Fred, what happened to George is not your fault. There was nothing anyone could do." I started to whimper feeling the brunt of everything hitting me today. "If there was anything I could have done to help I would have."I wiped a tear from my eye. "Please Fred, you have to let me help you heal you hand, or it will get infected." He could see the worried look in my eyes, and it's like a part of him understood.

"I feel so empty. I can't explain it. Ron and Harry wouldn't understand. I lost my parents in this war." He looked into my eyes as I went on. "I obliviated their memories of me. They know nothing about me and the wizarding world or having a witch as a daughter. I know it fails in comparison to the loss of your twin, but I have no one left, not really. I don't come from a big family, and I'm a muggle born witch so I don't have any one out there who understands me. I feel like a part of me is missing and the worst part of it all is I don't even know where they are to return their memories, because I hid them to keep them safe." I started to ball my eyes out. I had not expected to tell anyone what I was feeling, let alone Fred. I almost jumped when I felt his other hand, the one that was not covered in glass and blood, squeeze my hand. I looked up into his green eyes, and I didn't see pity, or fear, I saw someone who was trying to understand.

"If it will make you feel better, I'll let you clean up my hand." I nodded, taking his hand back into mine.

"I'll be gentle" I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear me. I pulled out the broken pieces of glass from his hand. I saw him wince every now and then, but for the most part his eyes stayed starting directly at me. I had to admit making me a bit nervous. I wasn't used to any one staring at me. "I'm not hurting you am I?" I asked nervously.

"To be honest Hermione, I feel pretty numb to anything right now, so even if you were, it wouldn't phase me."He joked, but then got a bit more serious. "No you are not hurting me, I don't think you could." I smiled hearing that.

"Well, good." I took a deep breath, continuing to remove the last pieces of glass. I accio'd myself a rag, and started gently dabbing his hand to clean it up.

"He was my best friend." I looked up, hearing him speak again. "George." I nodded figuring that is who he meant. When I saw the explosion go off, and I saw Fred fly through the air with that curse. I felt my heart stop. I think I knew it before everyone else. I knew my twin was dead, and now a part of me feel it. Hermione. I get it. I do get how you feel." I felt another tear slide down fro my cheek, burning my eyes. Before I knew it, Fred was wiping the tears from my cheek, and I felt a shiver go through my body at his tight touch.

I was greatful that he had opened up to me like that, even though I feel like a fool for unleashing on him. We were never close, so I was worried that would be weird. I finished wrapping his hand, not knowing what else to say, but wanting to say so much. I could never tell anyone about the unbreakable vow I had just made with Ron, but I wanted to tell Fred. Maybe it was the fact that both of us were opening up to one another, or maybe it was because I regretted it. I needed to get out of here.

I watched as he stood up.

"Thank you for fixing my hand" He held out his hand to help me up off the floor, and I took it. I quickly cleaned up his mess with my wand.

"Wouldn't want your mother to find her freshly clean house a mess." I tried to force a smile. I turned to leave, but then turned back to wrap my arms around him for a hug. "Please don't try drinking yourself to death again." I said into his neck, but it surprised him that I knew because he had never actually said what his intentions were, even though I was spot on.

I then quickly turned to leave, but before I could leave he asked me one more question.

"Why did you need to get away so bad?"

"Ron and I made a vow to each other tonight." He just stared at me.

"Congratulations"

I smiled up at Fred and turned to leave, making my way back to Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

'The Unbreakable Vow'

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I'd love your feedback along the way so please don't hesitate to comment what you think. I do not own anything I am simply writing for pleasure.

Chapter 2: Skinny Love

It's been a year since the war had ended, and nothing was the same. I thought things would get better, but unfortunately the war had affected everyone differently. I closed my eyes fighting back the tears, and trying to remember how we all got to this point, to even more suffering, but still hiding it from the world.

(Flashback)

Ron, and _I stood over Harry who was now laying on a bed in 's. He was grasping his head in pain. He had been doing that since Voldemort had died._

 _"Harry Hold on!" I tried to reassure him, that we will figure out what was going on with him, we will get through it like we always do. Soon we were pushed out of the way in a rush. There were about four other healers that cam rushing in to aid to our dear friend. I tried to look in and see if Harry was alright, but Ron grabbed my hand and guided me out in the waiting room._

 _"There's nothing we can do right now Hermione. We need to put our faith in the Healers." I nodded knowing he was right._

 _"I just want to help." I sighed, and Ron pulled me into a hug. We were all having lunch at Three Broom Sticks when all of a sudden Harry was having flashbacks from the war. He has been calling them visions. He said it was like he was back there again, reliving everything, and every loss. It always started the same. He would get a headache, and then he was gone. It looked like he was having a fit every time. This time he pulled out his wand and it destroyed two tables, and scared a few people. So Ron and I rushed him quickly to 's._

 _I sat down and watched as Ron started to pace out side of Harry's room._

 _"Ron..." I sighed, but he continued to pace. "Ron!" I said again, watching my boyfriend's face get red._

 _"I should tell Mum where we had gotten to. She's expecting us at the Burrow." I was going to protest saying that, that wasn't necessary, but he had already apparated out. I sighed, leaning back against the chair. I ran my hands over my face closing my eyes. He always seemed to be disappearing lately, especially when Harry or I needed him most, especially me. I tried not to let it bother me, because since the war ended we have all been a little on edge._

 _I continued to wait for hours, alone outside of Harry's room._

 _I was getting tired, and I fought sleep, as I stood up in search of coffee._

 _"How is he?" I heard a voice behind me, turning around and seeing Fred. I smiled at him. I was glad some one else had come. It was getting a bit hard on me waiting for news alone._

 _"Fred, what are you doing here?"I was surprised to see him,but wondering why Ron wasn't back yet._

 _"Ron, apparated in the Burrow a few hours ago, and told us what happened with Harry." I nodded. "So he had another episode huh?" I looked back at Harry's room._

 _"Yea, This time it was worse Fred, He pulled out his wand thinking Voldemort was back. He could have hurt some one." He frowned, hated seeing me upset like this._

 _"It will be ok. Harry is a fighter." He looekd around. "Where is Ron, he left way before I did." I shrugged. It figured, he was never around when you needed him. He was dissapearing again._

 _"I don't know, no one has come except for you, and I've been here the whole time." He sighed, staring at my worried face._

 _"You look exhausted" He sat down in the chair I had just gotten up from, and patted his shoulder. "Come on 'Mione rest your eyes for a bit, I'll wake you if there is news about Harry." I shook my head._

 _"No, I can't" He gave me a funny look._

 _"Don't worry, no tricks I promise"_

 _"No, it's not that I promise. It's just..." I trailed off. The only one who knew was Ron._

 _"What's wrong Hermione?" I sighed, I trusted Fred so why not tell him._

 _"It's just...since the war I have been having these nightmares about the war, and some times I cry out in my sleep, struggling, where as other nights I don't sleep at all in fear of re living the worst time in my life." He watched my face, just nodding as if he understood._

 _"I'm so sorry 'Mione." I sat down next to Fred, and I felt myself relax. I turned over to Fred and put on my best smile. "How have you been?" I saw him grin, even though I could tell it was forced._

 _"Don't worry I'm staying clear of Firewhiskey" He joked even though it was a poor one._

 _"Fred!"I wasn't in the mood for his joking right now._

 _Instead he just raised one of his eyebrows at me questioning me._

 _"Why do you seem to care so much..." He cleared his throat, "About everyone?"_

 _"How could you ask that? I care about all my friends, you lot are all I have left. I still can't find my parents." I watched him stare at me._

 _"SO I'm your friend?" I jokingly pushed his shoulder._

 _"Don't be stupid Fred" I didn't need to tell him that he was. In fact the whole Weasley family practically took me in as their own family._

 _A few moments later I saw the Door the Harry's room open, and one of the Healers walk over to us._

 _"Excuse me, are you two here for Mr. Potter?" I nodded, standing up instantly._

 _"Yes, we are. I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. How is he?" She plastered a genuinely sweet smile on her face, and went on to tell us what was going on._

 _"Your friend has unfortunately been through a lot, and having seen his darkest memories, I can understand what may have possessed him to go into a state like this." I stared on, fighting with a million feelings at once. A state like what? What is going to happen to him? Fred put his hand on my shoulder, seeing I was having an internal battle. I needed her to just say it and not beat around the bush._

 _"Please, I don't mean to be rude, but just tell us" the healer nodded._

 _"For a lack of a better word Harry Potter has gone Mad, and put himself in a nightmare coma. He thinks that he is reliving all of his memories, more specifically his bad memories, that caused him the most pain. When he died and came back to life, a part of his soul, the part that connects to reality died as well, and it made him insane." I shed a single tear, but quickly wiped it away, hoping that no one would notice. "We will monitor Mr. Potter over time, and try to slowly bring him back to reality. There is no telling how long this could take, even with magic." I didn't know what to say. I just stood there in shock. How could this happen to him after everything he had been through?_

 _"Thank you" I said to the healer, and watched her turn and walk away. I turned back to Fred. "I should get back home, thanks for coming to see how he was with me."_

 _"You don't need to thank me 'Mione I'm your friend._

 _I apparated back to a small flatt Ron and I were staying at together._

 _He was sitting in the Dark, and a weird smell lingered in the air, it almost smelled like flowers. I walked over to him, and sat next to him on our leather sofa._

 _"Harry..." I hesitated telling him. "He's..."_

 _"Just spit it out Hermione" I nodded._

 _"Harry has gone Mad" I said and he just threw the half empty bottle of butterbeer at the wall. I flinched watching the glass shatter against the wall._

 _"Ron?" I whispered, trying not to cry. It was so hard for me to tell what he was thinking._

 _"I'm Fine Hermione!" He shouted, "I just need to be alone!" He stormed out of the Flatt and slammed the door. I knew he was not fine, and that he was scaring me._

 _(End Flashback)_

I wiped the tears from my face, waking from another nightmare, looking over in the bed that Ron and I shared to see that he was missing again. He was always storming off, only to return in the morning, a mess, and smelling of alcohol, and cheap perfume. I wasn't a hundred percent sure what was going on with him, but I could piece it together, I was many things, but an idiot wasn't one of them. I got up out of bed and went int othe kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. A cup of tea would usually calm my nerves, and I'd be able to fall back to sleep, sometimes, with out the nightmares. I never expected the end result would drive Harry insane, make Ron into an abusive, angry drunk, who may be cheating on me, and cause me sleeping problems. The worst part of it all was I had to put up with the way Ron treats me, or I'd die , because of the unbreakable vow that me made. At the time I had believed it was romantic, and all these years I'd waited for Ron to make any kind of romantic gesture toward me. I knew an unbreakable vow was risky, but my emotions were high, and I didn't want to think about it I just wanted to pain of the war to end.

I heard the sound of Ron apparating home, so I quickly got back into bed, and pretended to be asleep, so as to not start another fight. I heard him take off his clothes, and stood in the door way for a moment. I could tell that he was staring at me.

"Hermione?" He whispered. To answer, or not to answer, I fought with inside my head, because either way it could bad. I heard him get into bed, and he nestled up next to me, putting one arm around my tense body. "Hermione?" he whispered in ear.

"Yea?"

"I think we should set a wedding date" I rolled over and looked at him, and he had a smile on his face. Was he serious? Lately he hadn't even seemed like he cared about me any more. We both figured that marriage made sense since we already vowed forever with magic, but we haven't talked about since.

"Really?" He kissed my forehead.

"I know I have been dealing with some stuff lately but I love you Hermione."

"I love you too. I was beginning to think it wasn't going to happen."

"We'll discuss it tomorrow, now lets get some sleep." I lay back down in Ron's arms, and for the first time in a long time the Ron I had fallen in love with was shinning through, and there was hope.


	3. Chapter 3

'The Unbreakable Vow'

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: Just in case the last chapter was confusing I will try to explain. My story is jumping a year into the future after the war. But most of the chapter was Hermione looking back on the moment that changed all them the most (Her, Ron, and Harry). Future chapters are going to show how the unbreakable vow that Hermione and Ron made will affect them. Let me know what you think. I do not own anything about Harry Potter, everything I write is for fun!

Chapter 3: In my Veins

I awoke the next morning to the pleasant smell of fresh ground coffee and maple syrup. I took a deep breath smiling to myself. I looked beside me and saw the Ron was no longer in bed, but curious because he can't cook, and he isn't usually one to cook me breakfast. I actually slept without nightmares last night after Ron came to bed with me, and the thought of our relationship getting better left a cheesy grin on my face. I wanted to thank him so I threw on a white cotton robe over top of my gray sweat pants and white tank top. I threw my frizzy brown hair in a messy pony tail, and made my way down the stairs. On my way down I heard voices coming from the kitchen, so I tried to listen.

"You should have told me about your engagement sooner Ronald" Molly Weasley scolded her son, but she wasn't unhappy, just disappointed she couldn't be included. She stood over our stove top, making hotcakes, and bacon. She turned around and pointed her spatula at him. "I always knew if stopped being so thick headed, and out of the clouds, you would get the courage to ask her." She smiled. "Well no worries dear, you included us now, and I'll make sure you get the wedding that you both deserve."

Ron sat at the kitchen table with Ginny, and Fred across from him. He was already stuffing his face with bacon, and hot cakes, as if the food were going to get up and run away. His siblings just looked at him with disgust and amusement.

"Oi Ron, slow down!" Ginny glared at him. "It's not enchanted to disappear if you don't eat it quick enough!" Fred laughed at her snarky comment.

"Although dear sister that's not a bad idea" the elder prankster smirked pulling out his wand.

"Lay off!" Ron grumbled through a full mouth, hovering over his food as if to protect his food from his brother's spell. Both Ginny and Fred laughed. This time Molly turned around to look at her children.

"Fred Weasley you leave your brother alone, both of you. He is a hard working man, who loves to eat. There is nothing wrong with that. There is plenty of food left." She looked over at Ron and smiled. "Now, when is Hermione going to get up, I have some thing to discuss with you both?" Ron looked dumbfounded, not sure when I would wake.

I stood in the doorway of the kitchen for a moment watching the Weasley family poke fun at Ron, and Molly make a wonderfully smelling breakfast. I should have known it was her cooking, if Ron would try cooking it would probably burn the house down. I haven't seen much of any of them in the past year since the war ended, so it was a nice surprise, they were like a second family to me.

Fred was the first one to notice me standing there, he turned his head away from Ron taking more bacon and shoving it in his mouth, and instantly smiled upon seeing me stand there. His smile was almost infectious and I smiled back.

"Good morning everyone!" I decided to make my presence known, walking into the kitchen and sitting down next to Ron.

Everyone else turned around seeing me awake now. Ginny ran up to me, and threw her arms around me for a hug.

"Hermione! It's so good to see you!" I hugged her back, and she sat back down.

"I missed you too Gin. It's so good to see all of you." I smiled. "Molly this smells wonderful." She turned around again from the stove, pointing the spatula a me.

"Now don't you worry, I am making plenty more, so don't be afraid to dig in."

"Yes, 'Mione you better dig in before Ronnikins eats it all" Fred teased, and I watched Ron pull is plate closer to him. I shook my head laughing.

"Honestly Ronald, I'm not going to steal your food" I smirked thinking about something clever to say. "Although I should spell your food one of these days to actually disappear." I giggled and everyone looked at me funny, even Fred raised his eyebrows at my comment, I at least thought he would appreciate my joke. I looked around nervously. "What? Why is everyone looking at me like that, I was only joking?" I poured myself some coffee, and Fred leaned in.

"Sorry to burst your bubble 'Mione, but we already joked about that" I blushed slightly at his comment. I'm not really sure why I felt bad, but I just bowed my head and nodded, sipping my coffee.

"So, Hermione Dear" Molly sat down at the table with us and looked to both Ron and I. "I was just telling Ron that I want to help out with the planning of your wedding. You two will not need to worry about a thing." I hated relying on others for things that I could do myself. I had always been too proud to ask for help, so I opened my mind to protest that she didn't need to pay for the whole thing, but before I could get a word out she put her hand up. "Now I do not want to hear a word about it my dear." I bit my lip. "I want to give you the wedding of your dreams." I smiled politely, but I never wanted any thing big and extravagant. The only thing I could want on my wedding day was to share it with my parents. Though I highly doubt that would even happen, given the circumstances. "Now tell me what have you two decided on?"

"Um... well, we haven't really talked about it" I felt embarrassed about admitting that. I saw the look Ron gave me. I was trying to find the right wording to his mother and family.

"That's alright dear, What date did you have in mind?" I shook my head again.

"We... haven't decided yet" I was always prepared, and I felt like a fish out of water right now. Truthfully Ron never wanted to talk about it. He had only asked because he saw me flipping through a muggle magazine one day, and I stopped to pause at a girl in a wedding dress. He noticed and just suggested we should do that eventually or people would start to talk, and wonder why we weren't married yet, because to him that is what the unbreakable vow meant. It wasn't very eloquent, but it was Ron, so I shrugged it off. The only other time we ever talked about our engagement was last night when he came into bed.

"Oh don't worry about it my dear Ginny and I will take you to Diagon alley and we can go looking at wedding stuff. We can get some ideas there." I smiled at how polite she was being, and fiddled with my coffee mug.

"I know a few places I'd love to take you Hermione" Ginny interjected, smiling at me. I really loved her enthusiasm.

"Oh, well thank you, but I really don't know the first thing about any of this stuff."

"Not to worry, we will take you shopping, Ginny and I are good at this sort of thing." Molly sipped her coffee and then it was like she had just had an epiphany right there. "Mmmm! I've got it! We will throw the two of you an engagement party and you two can announce your wedding date." Molly seemed very proud of herself.

"Bloody hell!" Ron grumbled over his plate of food. "A party? I thought the wedding was the party?" Ginny whacked her brother upside of his head.

"Just let your family throw you an engagement party and help with your wedding. We couldn't do much for Bill and Fleur because of the war at the time, but you know this is the sort of thing mum lives for!"

"Sorry" Ron mumbled under his breath.

I was starting to get a bit uncomfortable, so I stood up to get cleaned up.

"I should get cleaned up, if you all will excuse me."

"Yes, yes my dear, don't rush. We'll leave when you are done." Molly went back to talking with everyone about ideas for the wedding.

I made my way back upstairs, and I locked myself into the bathroom. This was not what I was expecting. I loved the Weasley's, and I was glad they were getting involved, but I hoped Ron would at least be a little more enthusiastic about our wedding. Even with out him saying much he still had a way of embarrassing me. I hated that I practically admitted to his family that we put no thought into our lives. I hated not knowing anything about what was going on. Maybe things would be different now. Now that we were focusing on our future, and he was actually acknowledging it he would be around more, and I wouldn't be his outlet for his post war anger issues. Ron had always had a bit of a temper but the fall out only increased it.

I turned on the hot water, just letting it run for a bit, as I slowly undressed my clothes, and stared at my reflection in the mirror. My glamor spell to hide all of the red marks and bruises had faded, and I tried to not let the tears fall from my face.

I just had to keep telling myself that the war affected people differently, and it wasn't really his fault. He was just Ron.

The warm water helped to sooth my aches, and for the moment it was my escape.

Feeling a bit more relaxed I wrapped myself in a fluffy, white towel, that wrapped around my body nicely, but stopped just a few inches past my thighs. I walked directly into our bedroom, deciding to just throw any outfit on, and get this outing over with.

"It's about time, you weren't hiding out in there were you?" I gasped, trying to hold the towel tighter to my body, seeing Fred sitting there on the edge of my bed.

"What the hell Fred? What are you doing in my bedroom?" His smirk grew, and I noticed he let his eyes wonder for a moment, causing me to blush slightly, wondering if he was actually just checking me out.

"My... my... 'Mione that look suits you." I knew he was teasing, but I wasn't amused.

"Fred!" My face had to be as red as their family's hair. He just chuckled.

"I apparated up here to see if you were alright?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?"

"You were gone for a while, and mum was getting worried." I nodded silently, feeling a bit disappointed. Why would I care that, that was the reason Fred came up here? "And I wanted to see what was up with you?" I couldn't look away from his deep emerald green eyes that were looking right through me.

"What do you mean? There's nothing up with me! Just because I don't know much about girly things like weddings... and what is that look for?" I was rambling, and on the defensive. He just shook his head.

"I wasn't talking about your wedding. I meant you are not shy! You are being really bashful, and timid, especially around us. What happened to you?"

"I just wasn't expecting you lot to show up this morning is all." he just nodded, smirking, not really buying anything of what I was saying. He got up from the bed, and slowly walked closer to me. I felt my heart racing, what was he doing? "The Hermione Granger that I know is not shy, and scared. You don't think any one can see it, but I can. I can see how dead you are in the inside. I'm not sure why, but I know because its the same look I see when I look in the mirror." I opened my mouth to protest, but nothing came out. I didn't know what to say. He looked me over one last time before apparating back down stairs.

I released the breath that I didn't even know I was holding in.

I finally came down stairs twenty minutes later in a pink blouse, gray knee length skirt, and my curls were tamed, and pulled back in a pony tail.

Ron looked up at me from reading a Quidditch magazine, and Fred gave me a knowing look, but I tried not to look at him.

"Are you ready my dear?" Molly said, and I just nodded, and the three of us apparated to Diagon Alley.


	4. Chapter 4

'The Unbreakable Vow'

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction Story

Author's Note: I hope you all are enjoying the story. Comments and suggestions, and questions are all welcome!

Chapter 4: Bitter Sweet Symphony

Diagon Alley was crowded with hustling and bustling with witches and wizards. I looked around seeing that everyone seemed to be in a hurry. That is kind of what I felt like right now, on fast forward, and going no where.

"Now I know Ronald hasn't talked about it much, but every girl dreams of her perfect wedding, so tell me dear what is it that you want, and I promise we will make it happen." I smiled thinking about my father walking me down the isle of our family church, surrounded by only our closest friends and family.

"I just want something simple, nothing too much" I said hoping she'd get the message to not spend a lot on this.

Ginny took my arm in hers and we walked down the road.

"You can tell me Hermione, it's just us girls. For me, I've always dreamed of a Christmas wedding. The snow would be lightly falling, and it would be outside the Burrow, and everything would be frozen and decorated in snow and icicles. I would arrive in a white horse drawn carriage, and my dress would be silver with a long white train with embroidered snow flakes, and a fur cape and hood, with white gloves." I had to admit that sounded really beautiful and elegant. It was perfect for Ginny, she was a romantic, but it was too much for me.

"Wow... Gin, that sounds wonderful, but I don't want anything like that." She giggled.

"Of course it's not you, we'll find what is perfect for you."

"We'll just look around for now!" Molly finally said walking next to us.

We had already gone into three stationary stores, two bakeries, and three dress shops. I was getting tired, but I had to admit I was having a pretty good time. Ginny and Molly Weasley were good company.

"Oh this one, Hermione it's perfect!" Ginny pointed to another Dress shop; 'Madam Malkin's Dress shop'. I grinned, feeling a bit subconscious because this place was were high end purebloods always went. I knew that after the war things changed and status didn't matter any more, but it was still pricey.

I followed Ginny and Molly into the shop, and we were engulfed immediately by a tall elegant older woman, with silver curls flowing past her shoulders.

"Hello, welcome to Madam Malkin's. I am Mildred Malkin. May I help you with anything?" She even sounded poised. Molly smiled at the lady. And ushered me forward.

"We are looking for a wedding dress." Mildred Malkin looked over at me, raising an eyebrow.

"What kind of Dress were you looking for?"

"Well..." What do I say to this elegant lady? I didn't even know what my perfect dress was.

"This is Hermione Granger, and she was hoping to find the perfect dress." Ginny pulled me closer so that she could see who I was, and it looked like a light went off in the dress shop owners head.

"Hermione Granger? The war heroine?" I blushed, I hated feeling like a celebrity. I wasn't one who liked to flaunt that she knew Harry Potter, and helped him fight against the dark lord. We didn't do it for the glory, but for a while after we were all over the Daily Prophet, and everywhere we went, everyone wanted our picture, and give us things, things we didn't want or need.

"Um... yes, but I don't like to make a big deal about it." she shook her head.

"Nonsense, Miss. Granger you will get your dress from me, and it will be my honor to give that to you as a gift to you." I wanted to protest, that it just makes me uncomfortable, but it was useless. "Come, I will show you our best wedding dresses!" She grabbed my arm, and dragged me into the back of her dress shop, and it was a sea of white, taffeta, lace and frills. There were hundreds of dresses in here. I looked around in awe, a bit impressed with the different styles that I never took notice to before.

"What sort of dress did you have in mind, and we can go from there?" she asked me.

"Actually, I'm not sure, I was hoping to just find the right one, and it would all fall into place."

"Oh no, my dear that will not do, you must have the best!"

"Oh... but" she threw me into a dressing room, almost knocking me over. Before I knew it she was in the dressing room with me, and pulled out a magical role of measuring tape, to get my measurements. It floated through the air, and wrapped it self around arm, waits, shoulders, bust, and legs before disappearing.

"I'll bring you some of our best dresses for your body type. I'll be just a moment" She left me alone in the dressing room. The room have a velvet circle shaped chair, and a full length mirror that showed me every angle of my body.

I stood there alone just looking at my reflection, thinking about that moment during the war that Ron finally came back after leaving us to find horcroxes on our own. I was so mad at him for leaving, I mean what did he expect it to be? Dumbldore never told Harry what to expect, we were flying blind. For days I was so angry, and hurt, and sad. I missed him. Then he came back with the necklace we had been carrying around for so long finally destroyed and the sword of Gryffindor non the less, going on about finding his way back to me by a little glowing ball of light. That was the moment I knew I loved him, but after our kiss I've never felt like that again, precious, and worth finding his way to me again. He doesn't even seem like he notices me much these days.

Madam Mildred Malkin came back with a few dresses, floating behind her into the dressing room.

"I found a few that would be perfect!" I watched as about five dresses magically hung themselves up. "I'll be just outside the curtain with your family" She left behind a burgundy curtain, and I sighed, not sure where to start.

"Well here goes" I said to myself, picking out the first dress.

It was an off white, with spaghetti straps, V-neck, the top clung to my body, and at the waist flowed out into a silk ball gown, there was a silver clasp off to the side, and the side of the dress held together by the clasp was flowing with white ruffles. I took a deep breath looking at myself in the mirror, and pushed past the curtain, to see Molly, Ginny and Madam Malkin looking back at me with awe.

"Oh my god Hermione, you look beautiful" Ginny ran over to me, twirling me around. "What do you think?" she asked me, and as it was beautiful, it wasn't quite me.

"It's very beautiful Gin, but maybe something a little more simple." Molly just brought out her handkerchief and started dabbing her eyes. This was making her a bit emotional.

"That dress brings out your elegance, your fiancee wont know what to do with himself." I grinned and went back behind the curtain to try on the next dress.

The next dress that I picked up pure silk, and it had a tint of ice blue to it, it was strapless, and was very formfitting to my body, it had a slit up the left side of the dress, and the bottom of it had a small train with a little bit of frilly lace. I felt really self conscious in this on. I have never worn anything that gave me curves, or emphasized any part of my body. I'd been very modest.

"I don't know about this one." I shouted through the curtain, staring at my reflection, and nervously touching the dress.

"Come on out Hermione, let us see!" Ginny shouted back. I pushed the curtain back and walked out slowly.

"You see, it's not me at all" I fidgeted. "It's too..." Ginny giggled, shaking her head.

"Hermione you look Hot."

"Gin, I can't wear this." I felt silly.

"I suppose it doesn't exactly scream Hermione Granger, but I have to say I never knew you had curves like this." She laughed checking me out.

"Ginny..." I blushed.

"If you wear that" Madame Malkin gestured at the dress I was wearing. "Your fiancee won't know what to do with himself. I mean Rawr!"

Both Ginny and I looked at each other and laughed hearing her make a growling noise. Molly of course would be no help, she just kept crying. I could imagine how my own mother would be if she was here watching me try on dresses. That's when I began to miss her very much again. This is something she should be here for. I need to make a mental note to try another spell I heard about to locate a lost person.

I carefully got out of the dress and pulled out the next one. It was an off white silk ball gown with a sheer lace fabric over top of it, that came just past my knees, it had embroidered sleeves in the shape of flowers, a small opening in the back to reveal the top part of my back, and the silk fabric continued a few inches with three white buttons and a small modest white ribbon around the waist that tied in the back, and the skirt of the dress flowed out a little, but not too much.

"Alright, here I come, and be honest" I said looking at myself. I actually liked this one, but I wasn't sure.

"Just get your butt out here and show us!" Ginny replied. Ok here I go again.

I pushed the curtain back again, and I looked over at Molly, who was no help she was crying into her again. I smirked shaking my head at her. Ginny had her hand over her mouth, she looked speechless, though I knew she would eventually have an opinion, Madam Malkin was looking at me up and down, and I had to admit that woman made me nervous, and I looked over a little bit seeing Fred there smiling at me, leaning against Ginny's chair, his eyes burning a whole into me, I could feel my heart speed up again. I couldn't look away, that was the perfect look, the one I always hoped to see in Ron's eyes. If I wore this one was that the way Ron would look at me as I walked down the isle? Wait why was Fred here? I had to do a double take, this time giving him a questioning look.

I cleared my throat, trying to catch my breath again.

"So what do you guys think about this one?" I twirled around a bit. "This one isn't so horrible." That was actually a compliment to the dress in my own mess of words.

"Dear, that is the first one I've seen color in your cheeks, and you smile like that." Molly said, but then I realized she was referring to when I noticed Fred here. His smile was so infectious I could help but smile back. Though why I was feeling this way I wasn't quite sure.

"Hermione, I agree. With my mom, you literally glow in this dress. I mean damn girl you have legs!" I blushed trying to stretch the dress to cover up my bare skin, feeling self conscious again.

"Maybe I should find a more modest one" I protested.

"Don't you dare!" Ginny scolded. "Tell her that dress is perfect Fred!" she nudged her brother who hasn't taken his eyes off me yet.

"You look absolutely perfect 'Mione! He said but I just laughed.

"Your only repeating what Ginny said"

"Oh, but I mean it" I felt my face get warmer, and I hoped no one would notice the affect Fred Weasley was having on me. My mouth was getting really dry, I felt like I needed a glass of water, and I couldn't turn my head away.

"Stay just like that Hermione, Mum and I are going to find you a few veils to try on." I nodded watching those two walk away, leaving Fred there with me.

Why did I feel so nervous around him all of a sudden? I have known him for years. He walked closer

"You know I meant it when I said that dress is perfect, you are beautiful Hermione." I nodded, trying to figure out what his angle was, because if this was some sort of joke it wasn't amusing.

"What are you doing here?" That came out more cold than I intended it to. He raised his one eye brow at me, and inched closer, so we were inches apart.

"I was going to loaf around with Ron since you girls were out doing girly things for the wedding, but twenty minutes into a very awkward chat about Quidditch he said he had to be some where and ditched me."

My heart sank hearing Ron blow off his brother. I was used to him blowing me off, but now he was doing it to his family. I hated this part, because it normally meant he'd be missing the whole day and show up, at all hours of the night drunk and in one of his moods.

"'Mione, What's wrong?" I looked back up at him and tried to change the worried look on my face. "Where did you go just now?" I shook my head.

"It's nothing, I'm Fine." He rubbed his chin.

"Why is it that I don't believe that?" I couldn't look at him. He gently brought his fingers under my chin and lifted it up to look at him. "You can talk to me about anything. I would never think ill of you." His words were sweet, but they pained me to hear, because I couldn't bear him to know the kind of man his baby brother had become. I would not want to hurt the Weasley's in any way about their son.

Fred had very kind eyes, and they were easy to get lost in. I took a deep breath trying to calm my thoughts.

"I..." I was interrupted by my thoughts and my trance I had with the charming red head in front of me. Ginny and Molly coming back with a hand full of veils and jewelry for me to try on.

"Look what we found Hermione!" Ginny cried running up to me. She looked between both Fred and I and gave us a weird look. "Whats with you two?" I shook my head.

"Nothing Gin, Let's try on those veils!" I walked behind the curtain, and she turned to Fred and he just shrugged, turning to sit down in a chair beside his mother, and watch me try on accessories.

What was I feeling? Why was Fred always around, and making me feel... I should feel anything for him. He is Ron's older brother. I shook the thought from my head. Ron loves me... Ron loves me... I repeated in my head. I felt my arm burning, looking down at my arm I saw it glow red. What did that mean?


	5. Chapter 5

'The Unbreakable Vow '

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction Story

Author's Note: Thank you for reading it means a lot to me, I hope you are enjoying the story. I love hearing feedback or comments, even suggestions or questions! My writing is just for fun, and I do not own anything about Harry Potter.

Chapter 5: Trouble is a Friend

Why was my arm burning, and glowing red? What was going on. I grabbed my arm, and closed my eyes, feeling the tears from the pain welling up in my eyes. I can't go out there like this.

"Hermione? What's taking so long?" I heard Ginny through the curtain. I can't let any one know that anything was wrong. I collected all the strength I had and tried to contain my voice.

"I'm fine, I'll be right there." The pain wasn't fading, and I tried not to panic as I watched my arm glow.

I heard Ginny walk closer to the curtain, still standing on the other side.

"Oh can you believe it Hermione?" She sounded so lost in thought. "You and Ron, getting married, after all these years!" She sounded so whimsical. I tried to control my breathing.

"It's everything I've always wanted Gin." I raised an eyebrow, watching the glowing slowly dissipate, and the pain slowly fade.

"You know I already consider you my sister, and we all want you to be happy." I took a deep breath feeling the pain finally leave my arm and the glowing had now stopped. I smiled to myself.

I made a mental note to figure out what was going on. I pushed the curtain back, and

started to model the dozens of veils for the Weasley's.

It was hours later, and I got dressed back into my clothes, deciding on the third dress I had tried on, the one everyone saw me glow in.

"Any one else hungry?" Fred asked looking around at all of us. Just then we heard his stomach growl very loudly. He smirked, knowing he was proud of that moment. We all just looked at each other, and couldn't contain our laughter.

Molly put her arm around her son, shaking her head.

"Come now, I'll get you all something to eat." Molly chuckled under her breath, walking out of the store.

Ginny held back with me, as I gathered up my dress, and handed it to Madam Malkin to hold for me, and I'd come pick it back up closer to the wedding.

"Hermione, I need to ask you something?" Ginny stood in front of me, with a worried look on her face. My mind started to race. Did she know something?

"Of course Gin, You can ask me anything." I kept my composure.

"It's just ever since the war ended, I have noticed a change in all of us, and of course that is to be expected, but I think you changed the most." I felt butterflies in my chest, where was she going with this. "You seem so lost, and I just want to help you find your way. We haven't seen much of you. I wish you wouldn't hide away, and let us in." She grabbed my hand. "I know you Hermione, I feel like you're holding something back, and earlier I saw the way Fred looked at you." I bit my lips trying not to be so nervous. "Is that why... I mean you saw him here and you lit up." My face was starting to get red, but I turned my embarrassment to anger quickly so she wouldn't notice my conflicting feelings. "Is there something going on between you and Fred?" I pulled my hand back from Ginny quickly.

"What! How could you even suggest that to me? I love Ron, and I always have. There is nothing going on between me and Fred. I don't know what you think you are seeing, but for your information, I was thinking about seeing Ron's face in that dress, that must have been the glow you said you saw." I took a deep breath to calm down. "Now let's go find your mum and Fred, and go eat shall we?"

"I'm sorry Hermione" She pulled me in for a hug, and I felt really bad so losing my cool like that. The truth was, Fred made me feel things, but I wasn't sure what that was. It most certainly couldn't be anything more. I hugged her back. "I shouldn't jump to conclusions, especially when it comes to Fred." she giggled. "He always has something up his sleeve. He was probably smiling at you like that because he's pulled some sort of prank we all haven't figured out yet." I laughed back

"Oh God, let's hope not!" We walked out of the shop together.

We met up with Molly and Fred in the Pub. They were sitting at a booth in the back corner, waving us over as we looked around for them. Molly sat across from Fred, and as luck would have it, Ginny sat next to her mother. I nervously sat down next to Fred. I couldn't help think about what Ginny had said. Could I be falling for Fred's charm, or was this just an elaborate prank? I shook my head, maybe all of this was just in my head, Fred was my friend, and that was it.

"There you two are" Molly said smiling at us both.

"Sorry we took so long" I said, and she just shook her head.

"You worry too much my dear. I ordered a pitcher of Butter beers for the table" I nodded, looking down at the hard wood table. Not too long after, a waiter came by with a pitcher of Butter beer, and four mugs. Fred took it upon himself to pour it for everyone, but he was spilling it everywhere.

"Oi, watch it, you got it on my jumper!" Ginny scolded, trying to wipe it out with a rag. He just laughed, seeing her so upset, and she threw her rag at his face.

I looked around the pub, and it was pretty crowded. I faintly heard light jazz music play in the background. It was actually quite soothing. I sipped my butter beer thinking. I was so lost in thought I almost didn't hear what Molly had said to me.

"So tell me Hermione, what do you think about an Autumn wedding, right at the cusp of September. It will be quite perfect for the dress that you picked out. Hermione?"

"Hmm?" I looked up at Molly, noticing that everyone's eyes were on me. How long was I day dreaming? "Sorry what were you saying?"

"I said, what do you think about a September wedding?"

"Oh that sounds fine." She pulled out her calender, and her and Ginny started going through days, trying to figure out witch one would be the best for their family, and out of town relatives.

"How about the fifth?"Molly pointed at the day, and Ginny shook her head.

"No, mum Charlie won't be able to come home from Romania until after the tenth." She nodded.

"Oh, yes, right I remember."

I phased those two out, because a day didn't really matter to me. I had no one coming on my side any way, except for our friends. I began to quickly gulp my butter beer. I could feel his eyes on me, and it only made me blush. Why did he keep staring at me? Why was he being so nice to me? I know that we had gotten closer since the war, and had a few moments, but was he just being a friend, or was he flirting with me? I knew that Fred could be quite the charmer if he wanted to be. Why couldn't Ron have gotten that trait, but no he had to get the hot head, and temper. No, I couldn't think about that. Not with Fred, but it was hard when he was always doing little things to make me notice him.

I set my beer glass down, almost empty. I couldn't take it any more. I looked over at Fred to ask him why he kept staring at me. Oh great and now he was smirking. Was he laughing at me? I started to wonder if he could hear my internal battle about him.

"Fred, you're staring..." He just reached his hand forward toward my face.

"You got a bit of foam..." He brushed his thumb over the corner of my lip, sending a shiver through my body. "Got it!" There it is, the charm of Fred Weasley. He was looking down at me again, and I quickly looked away.

"Um.. Thank you" I nervously laughed. I emptied my beer mug this time, and Fred reached for the pitcher a long with me

"Here, let me."

"No, it's fine, I've got it"

Our hands touched for a moment and we both knocked over the full pitcher of Butter beer all over Molly and Ginny.

They screamed in shock angrily looking up at us.

"Fred!" Ginny yelled, getting annoyed with her brother spilling things on her. It didn't seem to bother him though he just chuckled at the mess we made.

"What is with you two?" Molly looked at both of us sternly. I felt awful. I quickly got up to get some rags from the bar keeper. The both of them excused themselves to the ladies room to clean up before I could get back, but Fred was still there. I took a deep breath, and made my way back to the table, to try to clean up our mess. I wanted to try to ignore him.

"Here, let me do it!" He grabbed the rag from my hand, and I folding my hands across my chest.

"What are you trying to do Fred?" He looked back at me still smirking.

"I'm helping, what are you doing?" He gave me a curious stare. He could tell I was thinking too much, he knew that face I was making when I over analyze things. "Alright, out with it. What's going on in that head of yours?" I shook my head.

"Nothing, just embarrassed at the mess we made is all." I looked around, seeing if Ginny and Molly were coming back yet, but they were not. That was only half right. I didn't want to admit I was attracted to Fred. He was charming his way into my heart. Not only that but he was really handsome, and well built from the years of Quidditch he played. I closed my eyes pushing those thoughts out of my mind. I was Ron's... I was Ron's... I kept repeating in my mind.

I opened my eyes, and it looked like Fred was up to something.

"You worry too much 'Mione'" Perhaps I did. Perhaps all of this was in my head. I needed to get out of here, and get home.

"Right, well. I should get going. Tell your mum and Ginny I'm sorry I had to leave." I tried to get out of there, and I almost made it to the door, but Fred caught up to me, touching my shoulder ever so slightly, making me turn around.

"Wait, Hermione, why are you leaving?" I sighed.

"I should get home to Ron." I knew that was a stretch, Ron would probably be out. I'd be lucky if I even saw him tonight at all. I felt bad lying to Fred. He pushed a strand of loose hair behind my ear, and I closed my eyes at his touch.

"You should smile more." He smiled as he said that "I'm going to get you to smile, and I'll help you find that fire you once had. I like a challenge 'Mione, I'll help you find yourself again." I watched him walk slowly back to the table. Oh boy I was in over my head. I needed to leave now. I turned and left, apparating back home to an empty Flatt.


	6. Chapter 6

'The Unbreakable Vow'

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction Story

Author's note: I hope you are enjoying the story, I've been quite a roll with this one, but sometimes things don't come out of my mind into my writing as I'd hoped, so let me know what you think. Also I realized the rating for this story is M, but I did that for later chapters I want to do.

Chapter 6: Standing Still

(FlashBack)

 _I stood there watching Ron, with the Sword of Griffindor in his hand. Why did he come back. I wanted to punch him, and hug him at the same time. He had just explained the most romantic story to us about finding his way back to me. And I let the wind blow through my hair as his words rang in my mind._

 _"Dumbledore must have known I'd want to leave you, and I'd have to find my way back to you"_

 _(End Flash back)_

I awoke thinking about that one moment over and over again. Ron had left, and found his way back to me, claiming it was love. Now if we leave each other it meant the end for both of us. I stared down at my arm, feeling a bit of a pain, but not as bad as it was in the dressing room at Madam Malkin's. I needed to do some research, wondering if there was a loop hole to an unbreakable vow. I was bright I'm sure I'd figure something out.

I got out of bed, walking over to our dresser, I saw a note that Ron had left for me. So I picked it up and read it.

 **Hermione,**

 **Come to the Burrow when you wake, Mum wants to discuss the engagement party she is throwing with us. She owled me early this morning, and I didn't want to wake you.**

 **Ron**

I sighed, knowing my sleep had been anything but peaceful, but of course he wouldn't notice. I had almost forgot about the party, but smiled knowing the Weasley's meant well. I put on a yellow long sleeved shit, and a pair of light blue jeans, and apparated to the Burrow.

I took a deep breath, not knowing what to fully expect, after I left the pub suddenly. I had only hoped they weren't angry with me. I walked into the door and was immediately hit was the delicious smell of Molly's cooking. It smelled like coffee, and cinnamon. I breathed in feeling instantly relaxed. I let out a small moan loving the smell that lingered in the air.

I was brought out of my reverie when I heard his voice, chuckling in front of me.

"Interesting noise coming from you" I opened my eyes blushing, realizing what he had just heard.

"It smells really good." he inched closer to me, looking down to tower over me.

"You should never apologize, when you feel any kind of pleasure" My face got redder as he enunciated the word 'pleasure' in my ear, it sent chills through my body. I could only imagine what this man was capable in providing pleasure. No... no... get my mind off of him. I scolded myself, and tried to sneak past Fred into the kitchen to see Molly and Ginny cooking.

"Good morning Hermione" Molly turned around to see me come in. She always greeted me with a smile. I loved the way I always felt welcome here.

"Good morning." I replied sitting at the table, and grabbing a cinnamon bun and a cup of coffee. "Where's Ron, I got his note to meet him here to discuss the engagement party?" Molly looked around for a moment, and then nodded.

"Oh yes that's right dear. I sent him to the Ministry to get Arthur, he's been working non stop, and wanted me to remind him to come home, so I send Ron. He's been so focused on his new Muggle merging program." Molly explained cheerfully, sitting down next to me, and pouring herself some tea.

"Muggle Merging program?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yes, the Ministry is working to merge the two worlds, so that we no longer have to live in secret.

"That sounds wonderful"

"It will be, but it's taking forever to get off the ground, because there is so much red tape, and paperwork that goes along with it. Poor Arthur isn't sure where to begin."

I loved the idea of merging the worlds. Knowing both worlds I wanted this more than anyone, that's why I wasn't surprised by what came out of my mind next.

"Maybe I can help. Together maybe we can figure out the next step and make it happen. I'm pretty bright, perhaps my knowledge of the muggle and wizarding world could be just what Mr. Weasley needs?" I hoped I wasn't crossing a line with suggesting that. She grabbed my hand smiling.

"My Dear, I think he will be thrilled to hear it. Of course you would be a great help. Hermione, fear not I'll mention it to him when he gets home. Oh he will be so relieved to be getting a fresh insight to his work." I smiled sipping my coffee. I was glad I could be of help to something that was also an idea I held dear. For years I had been different in both worlds, now no one had to worry about being different.

A few moments later, Molly got up from the table hearing her husband and son come in through the Floo network.

"Honey we're home!" Arthur Weasley cheerfully said coming into the home they so beautifully made. Him and Ron made there way into the kitchen with us.

"Ahh Hermione you made it. So good to see you!" he smiled down at me, and leaned down to kiss his wife.

"Now, that you are both here" Molly said looking at Ron and I. "Sit next to Hermione Ronald!" He did as his mother said, and she continued. "Now Hermione likes September for the Wedding, and that doesn't give us much time to plan, all but a month." She put on her reading glasses and shuffled around some notes she took. "No worry dears it will still be plenty of time to be the perfect wedding. The two of you can announce the wedding date at the party. I need the both of you to organize a guest list, the type of food you want, and a cake of course." she laughed. There will be a live band, and we will have it here, out side, under tents and twinkle lights. What do you think?"

"That sounds beautiful Molly, and it means so much that you are putting so much effort into this day for us. I love you all so much." I said watching Molly look like she was going to be emotional again, and cry. I glanced over at Ron, who was spacing out, again. I nudged him in the arm.

"Ouch Hermione!" I scoffed. "Um... I like the food idea, and as long as the cakes chocolate." He managed to get out, and of course he only thought about his stomach not the most important day of our lives. Molly looked at us both again.

"Alright dears, one more thing. Think of a date to announce for the Party, and..." She looked at Ron spacing out. "Ronald, what are you staring at?"

"It's nothing it's just I don't know anything about parties, and weddings. That's all girl stuff. Shouldn't Hermione be handling it all?"

I knew he wasn't exactly detail oriented and didn't usually care about this kinda thing, but shouldn't he show some sort of interest? I wasn't going to show that it bothered me. I just tried to keep calm.

"Well..." Molly was thrown by Ron's confession, and I knew she wanted to make everyone happy, as did I.

"It's ok" I spoke up, everyone looking at me. "I can handle the planning." I looked at Ron, half smiling. "I know what you like, and I know it will make you miserable to think about the planning so don't worry about it." Ron smirked, and leaned up to kiss my cheek.

"Do you see why I love her? You're the best Hermione!" He got up, and walked upstairs to his old room to rest. I was just so dumbfounded, all I could do was watch him walk away. He really was just going to pass this off to me, without a single thought or care about it. It's like I just told him I was thinking of cutting my hair, what is your opinion.

I finally turned back to Molly.

"Ok, well I should get started going through your ideas, and coming up with some plans." I could tell she felt bad for me, she never expected I'd be doing this by myself, and to be honest neither did I, even though I shouldn't be surprised.

"Call me if you need anything dear." I smiled up at her.

I had been looking at color samples, floral arrangements, and pictures of hair styles, and music for hours. I finally narrowed it down.

Flowers: Sunflowers, and yellow daisies

Color: power blue

I would ask Ginny's help on hair, and make up tips. I also didn't care about the music being played, but I liked a piano violin ensemble. I also liked Molly's Idea about the party being outside at the Burrow, so I thought it would be nice to have the ceremony there as well.

The only thing left to decide was the date of our actual wedding, and I just had to pick a day in September. I wish Ron cared enough to give me something. I put my head in my hands, I was exhausted, and I was getting a headache.

"It's a Shame Ronikins is missing all of the fun." I looked behind me seeing Fred standing there, with a big smile on his face. I just shook my head.

"Ronikins" I laughed at his nickname for Ron, and mocking him as well. "says this is a girls job, he wants nothing to do with the fun." I sighed, watching him come sit down next to me. "Besides it's starting to give me a headache." He winked at me, and began looking through my lists, and the piece of paper I'd written on.

"Well... let's see here." What was he doing? "Sunflowers and daisies?" Looked down at me. "Yea I can see that. Though Why would you pick blue when your favorite color is purple?" How did he know that?

"Ron likes blue, I wanted to include him..." He shook his head.

"If purple makes you happy, get purple, and forget about Ron, he couldn't even be bothered to help with his own wedding." I opened my mouth to try to defend him, but he wouldn't let me. "Don't even try making excuses for him Hermione. If it were our wedding, we'd be doing it together ,and I wouldn't leave you alone with out a care in the world, except for what goes in my stomach." I laughed hearing him talk about Ron's stomach.

"This isn't what I wanted it..." He was watching me intently, not making me nervous, just glad to be in his company. I smiled just thinking about making fun of Ron with Fred. "What would you want?" I don't know why I asked ,but another opinion was nice to have. "If it were our... err... your wedding?" I blushed at the slip of tongue.

"If it was our wedding huh?" He smirked wriggling his eyebrows at me to tease me, and I just punched him in the arm playfully. "First I would sit down with you and I most certainly would make sure none of it was a headache. I'd be your comical relief" I giggled, listening to him. "As far as flowers, I like sunflowers, because they remind me of the sunshine, and when the sun hits your hair just right, your eyes glow to a deep honey color and it's just beautiful." I felt goosebumps creep up my arms. "As far as the cake, I'd make it a split his and hers cake; half of it vanilla and strawberry for you, and the other half chocolate fudge for me." Wow I had never thought of a split cake, it was a wonderful compromise. "I solely believe that the dresses, and the color should be up to you, because I would be all about making you happy." I held breathed in, feeling the tightness in my chest. "As far as music goes, nothing captures the spirit of a wedding like a string quartet." I released my breath. How did this come so easily to Fred? How is it everything he said is perfect, and everything I'd want to hear. His answers were so spot on to my taste.

"Wow..." Looked up at him. "How is this so easy for you? Do guys normally gives this much thought to their wedding?" He chuckled.

"I don't know what guys do 'Mione, I just know what I think about" I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I wanted to know what he thought about, but I bit my tongue, knowing I shouldn't cross that bridge, I shouldn't go there.

"Was that helpful?" I couldn't stop the corners of my mouth from tilting upward.

"It was, thank you." His eyes were so soft, and caring.

"Now, that we figured everything out" He stood up and stood behind me. "I can't have you all stressed out, and tense." He put his hands on my shoulders, and began to rub my neck and shoulders. He was added just the right amount of pressure, it felt so good.

"Fred... um... what are you doing?" I tensed up, trying to pull away.

"Relax Hermione, I'm not going to hurt you, trust me." I leaned back against the chair again. He resumed rubbing and kneading my neck, making his way down to my shoulders, and upper back. I was having a hard time letting myself enjoy it because as soon as I felt myself relax I'd tense up. He noticed and just chuckled. "Are you incapable of letting yourself relax? I do this for Mum and Ginny all the time, take advantage of it, because I don't do this for just anyone. I tried to focus, and not think so much. He does this for his mum, and sister, this was innocent; I repeated in my head.

He moved his hands up and down my spine, and I began to relax as he worked out my tension knots.

"Mmmm" I let out a moan, he really did have a way with his hands, I was turning to putty at his touch.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I see someone is enjoying themselves now" I felt my face heat up.

I closed my eyes as his hands rubbed their way down my middle and lower back where I carried a lot of my tension. I felt myself not wanting him to stop. I felt my shirt lift up a little in the back, and I felt his warm calloused hands on my back. I jumped at first at the contact. I held my breath a little as his rubbed his way back up the sides of my spine. Oh this felt wonderful. He stopped for a moment just a my bra clasp, and I barely noticed him undo it.

"Fred?" I gasped in almost a whisper, afraid of where he was going with that move. I was sure he didn't do that to Ginny, or his mum. The crazy thing was I really didn't care.

"Trust me Hermione, I'm working at all your muscles to give you a proper massage." I let myself relax again, putting my trust in him. I bit my lip, closing my eyes again.

Fred loved watching how my body reacted to his touch, and he knew it was dangerous territory getting this close to me, but he couldn't help it. There was something about me, he couldn't stay away from. He wanted to take all of my clothes off of me, and touch every inch of me, just to hear me moan some more.

He moved his hands down my sides, very close to grazing the side of my breasts. I could feel how close he was and it was driving me crazy.

He moved his hands back to my neck, and I tilted my head forward so that he could get better access.

"My God Fred that feels so good" I said softly coming out like a moan.

"I know... I have many skills 'Mione."

He re-clasped my bra and pulled my shirt back down. I leaned back against the back of the chair and sighed. I didn't want to look up at Fred. This was getting so hard, not falling for him.

"Uh... Hermione?" Fred asked sounded a bit concerned. I felt my arm heat up, and I figured I was just warm from the massage.

"Yea?" I felt a small pain in my arm again, and looked down to notice, my arm glowing. I gasped, and grabbed, by arms trying to shield it from him, and quickly locked myself in the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

'The Unbreakable Vow'

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: I'd love some feedback. Any guesses on what is happening to Hermione?

Enjoy the Story I am only writing for fun. I own nothing, just my own spin on J.K. Rowling's story.

Chapter 7: Walk Away From the Sun 

I stood behind the door to the bathroom, holding my burning red arm. I slowly sank to the floor. I could only hope Fred didn't get a good look at what was going on, and I can brush it off as embarrassment. I groaned, trying to control my breathing. What was going on with me?

I heard a knock at the door. Oh great that was probably Fred, trying to save the day and e my hero or something. I'm sure he wants an explanation. Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away...

I sighed hearing it again.

"Go away Fred I don't want to talk!" I shouted, sure it was him.

"It's not Fred Hermione!" It was Ginny, and she sounded, well I couldn't tell if she was angry, amused, or worried. "Now open up before I apparate in there." It was getting harder to control my breathing, it felt like my arm was on fire. I felt like I was laying paralyzed on the floor, and I'd dropped my wand. "You know I will." I actually was hoping that she would come in, I needed help. "Hermione?" I let out a small cry for help, and she took that as a sign. She aparated in the bathroom seeing me laying there on the floor, unable to move, clinging to my arm, that was still glowing, but a brighter red.

"Oh my God!" She bent down next to me "What happened?"

I tried to breathe slower, fighting through the pain. I had a theory, but I wasn't one hundred percent sure. I had no choice I had to just try. I closed my eyes, and thought about Ron. I thought about our first kiss, and when I first had feelings for him. I let a tear fall from my eye, as I felt the pain slowly fade along with the red glow.

I sat up slowly, and Ginny was in tears too.

"Hermione, what was that? What happened to you?" I tried to regain my composure, feeling stronger by the minute. "You were glowing... your arm.."

"Gin.." I cleared my throat, saying quietly. "I need to tell you something, but you can't tell any one."

"I promise Hermione, what ever it is. You can trust me." I knew that I could, but I couldn't even imagine what she would say when I tell her everything. I instantly picked up my wand and put a powerful silencing charm around the bathroom. I couldn't risk any one walking by and hearing what I was going to say.

"Wow, a silencing charm, this has to be good."

"Ginny, What I am going to tell you might scare you, but I want your word no matter what you hear you wont do anything."

"But..."

"No... Gin, I have to tell someone, but you can't do anything about it." I felt the tears coming on again.

"Ok...ok... Just tell me, because you're scaring me."

"After the war, do you remember how happy I was when Ron kissed me and told me how he finally felt?" She nodded. "That feeling was … perfect, neither of us wanted to lose that, and we had all already lost so much. It was the night we were all gathered mourning the loss of our loved ones and we had just buried George..." I sniffed back my tears, and she just watched me intently waiting to hear what was coming. "Ron and I … err Ron wanted me to make an unbreakable vow with him that night, that we would always be together. He said it was the ultimate romantic sacrifice." I was full on crying now. I could see Ginny's eyes get wide. I had always known we'd end up together, and both of our emotions were heightened. At that point I didn't want to think I just wanted to do. So we did it. Except since we had made the Vow things changed. I felt more empty than I had ever felt. Ron let his anger get the best of him, and he would disappear, night after night, and he would always smell of fire whiskey, and flowery perfume. I didn't put it all together until recently." She raised an eyebrow at me. "One night when he would crawl into bed, and I was pretending to be a sleep... I could have sworn I saw a red glow. I thought I was hallucinating, or I don't know, but now I am sure. He was feeling the affects of the vow we made." I watched Ginny shake her head, slightly confused.

"I don't understand?" I ran my hands nervously through my hair, trying to explain it.

"We made an unbreakable vow to never leave each other, and be together forever, or we'd die. I think that is why he eventually brought up marriage, because it not only made sense it was a way that we could both stay faithful forever. I wasn't aware the spell had a side effect until I saw my arm glow red with excruciating pain. It was at Madam Malkin's the other day. You were right. I am falling for Fred, and every time I let my guard down and feel anything for anyone other than Ron The vow takes effect, and it is slowly killing me. The more I feel for Fred the more I die. It was worse this time Ginny."

She looked at me almost speechless, she looked like she was processing this. The first thing she did was pull me in for a hug ,and then back up whacking me upside the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" I rubbed my head.

"An unbreakable vow? I thought you were smarter than that! I mean God Hermione, That was the dumbest thing I have ever heard you do, and you're the brightest witch of your age." I bowed my head in my hands.

"I know, I trusted him. I thought..." I sobbed harder, and she pulled me into her lap holding me, and running her hands through my hair to calm me down.

"I know you did Hermione. I never knew that about him... the kind of man he'd become. You could have told me."

"How could I have told you Gin? He's your brother, I didn't want you, any of you to think ill of him."

"You are so kind hearted, Ron doesn't deserve you. The worst part is you have no choice you have to stay with him, so the only logical step is to go through with the wedding. Oh Hermione..." She sighed, wanting to cry for me too. "My heart breaks for you. I want to help. There must me something, a loophole, or a counter spell?"

"I've already been looking, and I found nothing. It truly is Unbreakable." I sat up. "How did you know to come to the door?" I finally asked, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Fred, he came and got me. He rushed up to my room, and said that there was something wrong with you. He told me that you two were talking about your wedding, and he was helping you relax, when you started to glow a scary red, and cry out in pain. You really scared him Hermione." I didn't mean to scare him. I never meant for him to see that. "I've seen it for a while, in both of you, but I didn't say anything. Hermione I can tell Fred is in love with you, and I think you love him too, especially after everything you said." I never admitted to myself let a lone aloud to anyone else.

"It doesn't matter Gin." I felt so numb, how could I feel something so wonderful, but have it ripped away?

"How can you say it doesn't matter?" she protested.

"I have fallen in love with Fred. He makes me feel things I have never felt before. He is kind, and he makes me smile, but I can not do anything about it, or I will die. I have to marry Ron."

"I'll find you a loop hole!"

"There isn't one!"

"I hate seeing you suffer like this"

"I know"

"What if you just tell Fred, Hermione you have to tell him!" I laughed but not because it was funny, but because the situation was just so laughable. If I was in my right mind I would have never done it in the first place."

"Oh yea. I can see it now. It is so romantic I confess my undying love for Fred, and I die on the spot."

"Are you sure you would die on the spot?" I shrugged

"Well, I'm not sure"

"The vow is to never leave each other right?" I nodded. "Well you aren't actually leaving him by acting on your feelings for Fred."

"No, I'm just cheating on him, and that is so beneath me. I despise people that do that. It is the worst form of..." I stopped myself. "Though I think you might be right because I have suspected Ron of such."

"I want to kill my brother for hurting you! I swear Hermione, if it wasn't for this stupid curse I'd kill him!"

"Well try to contain yourself. If you do find a loophole, or a way out let me know" She nodded.

"So what are you going to do about my other brother?" I laughed a bit under my breath, and shook my head,

"I don't know. I'll just take things one step at a time. I can't just come out and tell him, especially as I plan my wedding to Ron."

"Ok, I get your point, and I wont say anything, but I really hope things work out for you." I smiled hugging her again.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue Ginny."

"Anytime"

We exited the bathroom, and I needed air so I walked outside, and closed my eyes letting the cold night air hit my face. I had no idea what I was going to now, but at least now I have Ginny on my side, and it felt nice for her to know everything. I made my way up the hill side that Ron and I had made the vow that night, and just sat there, staring up into the sky.

"There you are, are you alright?" I didn't need to look over to know Fred was now laying beside me on the ground.

"Thank you for getting Ginny." I breathed in the night air. "I came out to get some air." He rolled over onto his side, looking directly at me.

"I was really worried about you 'Mione" I bit my lip. "You don't need to tell me what is going on if you don't want to, but know I am here if you need me." This was hard, ignoring my feelings, when he was being so... so... lovable.

"Thank you" I just said simply. We both lay there, enjoying each others company, staring at the stars. I felt Fred reach for my hand, and intertwine it in his. I couldn't fight the smile playing at my lips, as I held tighter to his hand. I never wanted him to let me go.

I felt the night air get colder. I let out a small shiver.

Fred saw it, and pulled me closer to him, putting his arm around me. This was a perfect moment and it felt so right. I hated that I ruined my life a year ago. I suspected Fred felt something for me too, but he was a gentleman and he would never hurt his brother, or me by extension. I sat up, and pulled my self away from Fred, and stood up. I should run , or go back inside, or go find Ron, but instead I just stood there unable to move.

"Hey..." He stood up next to me. "I didn't mean to over step my boundaries, I was only trying to comfort you."

"I am such an idiot" He chuckled.

"You are many things but an idiot isn't one of them."

"Will you stop..." I whispered. He raised an eyebrow at my comment.

"Stop what?" He stared down at me, and I refused to look at him.

"Being so..." Don't do it I repeated inside my mind. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Hermione, what am I being?" he was getting amusement out of my torment.

"You're pretty damn charming you know that?" I don't think he was expecting that but he tilted my chin up to look at him. I instantly felt my cheeks flush looking at him right now.

"Oh yea?" I felt my whole body tingle, and I was frozen in place, afraid to move, nor did I want to.

"Um... yea. I feel..."

"What do you feel 'Mione?" He was teasing me, or he just wanted me to say it. This was torture.

"I … Fred I can't" I tried to pull away, but he grabbed my wrist pulling me back to him. I looked up at him, and that was a mistake. I couldn't take my eyes off of his lips. I subconsciously licked my lips thinking about how he would taste with his lips on mine.

Fred continued to hold me close, as I tried to control my breathing. He didn't say anything, he just planted a kiss on the top of my head. Even just the sweetest gesture sent my body in a tizzy. I wanted so badly to just give in and kiss him like I so desperately want to. I wanted to push him down on the ground, get on top of him, and devour all of him. I wanted to take off his shirt and place sweet kisses all over his body. I wanted Fred Weasley.

However my morals were getting In the way of what I wanted, and I couldn't. No matter what he does to me, or how badly Ron hurts me I couldn't cheat on Ron. It was not right, and I do not believe in that. I made a mess a year ago, and now I have to live with the consequences.

I pulled away from Fred Quickly.

"I'm sorry, I should go"

"No, wait! Hermione!"

"I am so sorry Fred!" I ran back down toward the burrow, before I apparated back home. As soon as I got home, I knew the place was empty, just like my heart felt.

I fell to the floor and just cried myself to sleep, clinging to the memory of how being in Fred's arms felt.


	8. Chapter 8

'The Unbreakable Vow'

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction Story

Author's note: I would love some feedback on my story. So please let me know what you all think.

Chapter 8: Comatose

"Hermione...Hermione wake up" I opened my eyes coming face to face with Ron. I noticed I was in my bedroom, and no longer on the living room floor. Ron must have carried me into bed. I sat up a little groggy.

"What's going on?" He looked excited about something, and that only peaked my curiosity.

"It's Harry. The doctor at St. Mungo's called, and he is coming home. He has been lucid. They think he is cured." I listened to Ron tell me the news about Harry, and I felt hope. There had to be hope for all of us, if Harry could get through his suffering. I laughed, leaning in to hug him.

"Are you serious?" He nodded, with a sheepish grin.

"The Doctor's are releasing him under mum's care. We're the only family he has left Hermione. He's going to be staying at the Burrow, until he seems ok enough to go home."

"Ron that's wonderful!" I got out of bed, and started to get dressed, just throwing old jeans, and a red sweater. "Lets go see him"

"Now?"

"Yes Ron, Our best friend is lucid after a year of putting himself in a coma from delusions from the war. He needs us." I didn't get why he wasn't rushing to be by his best friend's side. "What am I not getting here?" This was the night when we first admitted Harry all over again. Ron couldn't be there for his best friend. At least I was still here for him.

"Nothing, it's just he's already on his way to The Burrow, and were going over later anyway for wedding stuff." I couldn't believe him. I rolled my eyes, and apparated over there with out him.

I stood out side of the Burrow, preparing myself for what might be inside. What much like the Harry that we all know and love would actually be present? Was he even cured? Would he be happy to see me? I wrapped my arms around myself. It has been a year since I'd seen Harry, and I missed him so much.

Then there was the other reason I was hesitating to go inside; Fred Weasley. My feelings for him were growing every time I was around him, and the way I left things the last time was just a mess. I wanted to kiss him, and I almost did. Why did I have to fall for him now? Why couldn't I have gotten to know him sooner, then maybe things would be different.

I took a deep breath, just closing my eyes.

"Ah, Hermione!" I opened my eyes to see Arthur Weasley walking out of the house and up to me. He always had a pleasant smile on his face, just like Molly. "Come here to see Harry?" I nodded, still feeling overwhelmed. "I suppose it is a bit much, seeing him after all this time, wondering how much has changed in his mind?"

"I just wish I could take away that pain. He has suffered since he was an infant, and as he grew up that is all he knew was suffering." I took a deep breath. "I just can't imagine going through life like that." He put his hand on my shoulder, and smiled down at me,

"It's a good thing he has friends that care about him. He is very lucky have you here by his side. He knows Hermione, He knows all that everyone is doing for him. You don't need to be afraid to see him"

"Thanks Mr. Weasley."

"Is he really cured?"

"I'll let you find out when you work up enough courage to go inside." I nervously laughed at myself. "And Hermione, don't for one second feel bad about hesitating." I nodded.

"Um... I was actually wondering How you were coming along on the Muggle merging project at the ministry, perhaps I could be of some assistance?"

"I would love the help Hermione, It seems you would be a great asset to have in my corner. You know both worlds, were as I only know this one. If you'd like, you can come by my office in the morning, and I'd show you the project?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect. Molly told me a little about what you are doing, and it's a cause I would love to get behind. I think it would be great progress if we didn't have to hide who we were." It really felt good to have a purpose. I had always wanted to make a difference, and I believe Arthur's plan to merge the two worlds into one is brilliant.

"Too right you are, too right you are!" We both just stood there side by side, staring at the outside of the Burrow. "What do you say we go in together?" I smiled, nodding to him, feeling a little better about things. We walked casually into the Weasley home.

We walked inside, and we were greeted with the smell of freshly baked pecan pie, baked apples, and cinnamon. I loved the way this house always smelled. Molly had her knitting magically making a sweater in the corner rocking chair, and all I could hear was the sound of the enchanted clock tick by. I felt my self getting nervous, with every step I took.

"Molly Dear, Hermione and I are home!" He announced, and we heard her yell back, probably from the kitchen.

"We'll be right out." I heard the sound of pots and pans clanking, obviously making some sort of casserole dish.

I looked over at the doorway, and I saw him; Harry stood there, in a gray hooded sweatshirt and khaki pants. He had the biggest grin on his face. My eyes lit up upon seeing him.

"Harry!" I ran over to him, and engulfed him in a tight hug. I've missed him so.

"It's really good to see you Hermione!" I pulled back and took a good look at him.

"How are you Harry?" He grinned, walking over to sit on the sofa with me.

"I'm better, or at least I feel better. My headaches are gone." his smile faded a bit, almost afraid to look up at me. "My healers said I lost a year of my life, when I put myself in that coma." I grabbed his hand in mine.

"Yes, I'm sorry Harry you did" I didn't know what to tell him.

"Hey, Hermione it's ok if you smile, and he happy. I wont break." I laughed. "So I hear you and Ron are getting married." He was smirking, and nudging my arm.

I took a deep breath, and tried not to show what I had been feeling lately.

"Um... yea were getting married in September; a little less than a month. Were just planning now." He looked at me funny, and I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"Oh, nothing it's just soon" I choked back a laugh.

"Harry James Potter, You have been sleeping for a year. It has been a long time coming." He both looked to each other and burst out laughing.

We began small talking about what had changed after the he went insane. He was glad to hear of a lot of the positive things that came from it. I told him about a lot of the old ways of thinking; Pure bloods being better than Muggle borns, and blood status really didn't exist any more. I told him of the Project I will be helping Arthur Weasley on, and I had to say he was really impressed.

I was really enjoying Harry's company, it was just like old times. I didn't know why I was so worried about.

I was so caught up in catching up with Harry That I didn't even notice Fred sit down across from us, until he joined the conversation.

"So 'Mione, where is Ronikins?" He leaned his arm against the chair.

"Yes, I was actually expecting to see you two together. He would have said some dim witted comment about not being crazy anymore, and you two would be sickeningly adorable..." I glanced down at the floor, and then over at Fred, shaking my head so he didn't say anything. "What is it? What am I missing?"

"Nothing, Ron's just busy with work, he'll be by later. He's really excited to see you." He looked suspiciously at Fred and myself.

"Come one Hermione, don't lie to me, I saw the look the two of you are giving each other. Where is Ron?" I sighed.

"He's at home... I think"

"Why do I have a feeling that more has changed than you're telling me?" I couldn't say anything, I just stared at my hands. I was trying to come up with how to tell him, and not have him hate Ron.

"Things have been hard on all of us Harry. Ron is just stressed I'm sure" Fred scoffed, getting up.

"Stress makes you treat your fiancee like rubbish?" he looked at me shaking his head. He walked away into another room.

"Fred!" I got up to follow him. How dare he say that, and in front of Harry!

Harry got up, following us both.

"Hermione, what the hell is going on?" Harry was now concerned.

Fred was out of sight, but Harry caught up to me, grabbing my hand.

"What has that idiot done?"

"Harry, It's simple. The War changed us all, a he has just been a bit distant is all. He needs his space, and what guy really wants involved in every detail of a wedding?"

"I would" We both looked around hearing Fred's voice echo through the halls. I shook my head, trying to ignore him.

"Hermione, I know a lot has changed, and you may no feel comfortable telling me everything, but I am still your best friend, and I want you to be happy. So I have to ask, if Ron isn't making you happy, and you both are miserable, why are you marrying him?" That is is question of the year. I wish it were as simple as just leaving, with out consequence. I can't tell any one about the unbreakable vow. I entrusted Ginny and that was enough. She would keep me in check and make sure I was alright.

"Ha, that's what we would all like to know!" I heard Fred echo again. That was it! If he had some thing to say, he needed to say it to my face, and not hide, or ease drop.

"That's it! Fred Weasley get your arse down here now, if you're going to be part of this conversation! If you have something to say to me Just say it!" I shouted, looking around for him to re- appear.

He apparated back in, right in front of me. Our eyes met, and he looked disappointed.

"Why are you marrying a man that you do not love?" I scoffed.

"Who said I don't love him?"

"Hermione! For crying out loud woman, I can see it in your eyes, everyday. He says in the way he treats you, how much he could give a rats ass about you, he just doesn't want to lose you is all. It's selfish is what it is!"

"You're seeing what you want to see!" Fred ran his hands aggressively through his red hair.

"You think I want to see you crying, pretending that the things he does or says doesn't bother you, and do you think I..." He stopped himself from finishing his thought.

Harry just watched the two of us go at it, his curiosity peaked.

"What? Go ahead, finish your thought, don't hold back now!" I was still shouting.

He didn't say anything he just stood there watching me, until he came closer to me, pulling me toward him, and crashed his lips down on mine. I was not expecting that, but the moment his lips touched mine, I felt a spark shoot through me. There was so much fire and passion there. I forgot where we were, and who was watching us now with an open mouth and shocked expression. Fred licked my lips, and I opened my mouth returning his kiss with just as much passion.

Harry cleared his throat, I think to remind us he was still there, and to pull ourselves together.

I pulled away first, and blushed, trying not to look at Fred, or Harry. I couldn't believe that he actually did that, and I kissed back. There was no going back now.

"Uh... Guys?" Harry asked us.

Fred couldn't take his eyes off of me.

"Hermione?"

I apparated up into Ginny's room. She was reading a book, that she instantly closed upon seeing me appear.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I kissed Fred" I said simply, waiting for her to say something, anything. I had no idea what I was going to do now. I would have to explain to not only Fred, but Harry as well.


	9. Chapter 9

'The Unbreakable Vow'

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction Story

Chapter 9:

Ginny could feel my pain, and she wanted to help me find a loop hole, or a way out from this unbreakable vow curse. She took it upon herself to look through her families old things, and heirlooms. She had a feeling that there was a book somewhere with all of the answers. She was right, she had in fact, after hours of searching their enchanted room of where all things in their possession ended up. She found an old book with dark magic and spells. It didn't really phase her that her family would have a book like this, because over the years her brothers would collect a lot of strange magical artifacts, books, and trinkets.

She had found an entire chapter on Creating The unbreakable Vow. She began reading thoroughly trying to find her answer in the book.

 _'The Unbreakable Vow is a bond formed by Dark magic. It is a promise binding two or more witches and /or wizards by blood. It ties their souls together, etched in the promise they are creating. It is one of the strongest bonds that you can make in the wizard world._

 _This is a spell is tied to the person's emotions. The spell knows when you are about to break the vow, so it sends you subtle warning signs to help you to keep that promise. It will send a searing pain in the very arm that you vowed with , and the closer you are to breaking it with depend on the pain. In some cases there will be a glowing light coming from your skin, or a buzzing in your head. This will go away when you get back on task of keeping your vow made. To completely break this vow will result in death for both parties involved.'_

Ginny sighed, knowing all of this already. She continued to skim the chapter hoping to find something more useful.

 _' Many witches and wizards have tried to break this vow, to only come up unsuccessful. Trying to break the vow by spell, or magic will not work, unless your vow falls under the few circumstances:_

 _1\. All parties in an Unbreakable vow must be magical. Muggles can not be tied to this and the vow will not work, if a witch or wizard tried to create such magic with one._

 _If you have Veela blood in you, and any vow keeping you from your true mate, that vow will be null and void. The call of True love is stronger than any magic._

 _A true selfless act of the heart that will end up breaking the vow may spare you your life._

Ginny smirked to herself feeling like she may have just found the answer.

Just then she was startled, as I apparated into her room, with tears in my eyes, and a glowing arm.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" She looked down at my arm figuring I needed help controlling my emotions again.

"I kissed Fred" I admitted, reliving how wonderful his lips tasted, and the feeling that shot through me giving in to what I felt for him.

Upon hearing my confession I heard my friends squeal with excitement.

"Oh Hermione that's wonderful!" I shook my head, grabbing my arm.

"It would be if I wasn't slowly dying." I tried to focus my thoughts to Ron, and get them back on track of being with him. This was getting harder and harder to do. I felt myself relax, and my pain level go away.

"Tell me what happened." Ginny insisted as we both sat on her bed. "You kissed Fred, but I thought you weren't going to tell him how you felt, because of the vow?" Ginny was happy for me, but she feared if our feelings got deeper I would be in more danger.

"Well actually he was being a real tosser Gin. I was catching up with Harry, and I didn't want to tell him about Ron and I, and how things had changed between us, even though I think he could already tell. Fred had to pop in and make things worse."

"He told Harry things were bad with you guys?" She sounded shocked.

"He hinted, and then we got into a fight. We were arguing and all of a sudden he kissed me, and I found myself kissing him back.

"In front of Harry?" she giggled at that part knowing he must have felt awkward watching that play out.

"I am in over my head. I feel like the whole world disappears when he is around, and that kiss..." I sighed "I have never felt anything like that before." I saw her face light up like she had an idea.

"Hermione" She grabbed my hands in hers. "This is very important... Do you think it could have been true loves kiss?" I laughed hearing her say that.

"Honestly, Gin, what fairy tale story have you been reading. I'm sure that is just fiction, and even so, I wouldn't know what true love's kiss felt like. Though Fred Weasley could have me believing he could kiss like it." I knew it was silly to think about because we wouldn't end up together like at the end of a muggle fairy tale story. Real life didn't have happy endings.

Ginny just had this big smirk on her face like she was up to something.

For the sake of more research Ginny was going to keep this bit of information to herself that she thought Fred and I might be sole mates, and our vow could be broken if we kissed at the right moment.

A few hours had passed, and I felt like I needed to head back down stairs, and leave Ginny to the book she had been reading so intently. I prayed that I wouldn't run into Fred. I wasn't in the mood for fifty questions on how I felt about him.

I tiptoed down the stairs, seeing Harry sitting on the sofa, reading the Daily Prophet, trying to catch up on what he had been missing in the wizarding world. However I tried to sneak past him, with out being noticed.

"Hold it right there Hermione" Too late. I was busted. I bit my lip, and slowly turned around to face him.

"Oh, Hi Harry." Maybe if I act casual he wont ask. I tried not to show any emotion.

"Nice try Hermione, but I know you better than you think. I have only been your best friend for almost a decade. I sighed, knowing he was right. So I walked over to sit next to him in the living area.

"What's going on with you, and please don't lie to me. I suspect Ron has... Well I'm not sure what he has done exactly, but guessing my Fred, and your reaction to my acquiring about him, I get the idea he isn't making you happy." I bowed my head a bit, and he nudged me, causing me to look over at him, where he wasn't upset or disappointed but grinning.

"You know the war changed everyone..."

"Yes, believe me I know." I grinned, knowing he did, and he was being do great.

"He... sort of clung to the anger that it brought out in him, and I suspect he's been un faithful. I don't think he loves me..." I wondered if I should tell him my little secret.

"No one deserves that Hermione. Ron was always a hot head, but to be taking it out on you is unforgivable. I am surprised you are still putting up with it." He fidgeted with his hands. "Look I don't want you to take this the wrong way but, It doesn't seems like you are in love with him either." I knew he was referencing to the display between Fred and myself.

"It's complicated Harry." He shook his head.

"No, Actually I think it's quite simple. You love him don't you?" I whipped my head up to look him in the eyes, surprised by his question.

"What?"

"Fred, I think you two have feelings for each other, and your scared." I felt my eyes well up with tears, trying not to think about it. I should just deny it, and hope my feelings go away. If had made some better choices maybe I could have acted on my feelings, but I couldn't do that again, with Fred, as much as I wanted to. "I'm right aren't I?" I stood up, and walked toward the door.

"I'm sorry Harry, I can't talk about this. I need to get some air, I'll see you later."

I couldn't get outside quicker.

I knew Ron would be by later, he said that he would be, and I wished he'd appear now, just so that everyone could stop asking about Fred and I. I needed to clear my head and think about everything that was happening. I wanted to be alone, so I walked along the edge of the Weasley's property. I am not sure if I should have expected Fred to kiss me. Did he have feelings for me, or was this all in my head, and some elaborate prank? I shook my head, no I don't think he'd mess with my heart for a prank, unless he didn't know the effect that he was having on me. I took a deep breath. I suppose I could avoid him until after the wedding, and then after the wedding just...

I sat down amongst the tall grass, and thought about how silly this was.

"Hermione" I felt my heart stop, and my whole body go numb. How is it that he always knew where I was? Why was he always there? "I think we need to talk"

"About what?" I tried to play dumb, and pretend I didn't know what he was going to talk about.

He sat down next to me, and I tried to hide the flush in my face as he stared down at me.

"I think you already know" He tried to meet my gaze, that I was casually trying to avoid. So he lifted my chin to look him in the eyes, and I felt the heat flow through my body, as our eyes me. "But if you'd like I can elaborate." He looked like he was taking in my appearance for a moment just smiling at me. "I know this situation is getting a bit complicated. I didn't mean to corner you back there with Harry, and make accusations about you and Ron." I nodded feeling myself relax a bit because he seemed to be apologizing. "I meant it Hermione, I hate seeing you hurt time and time again, because he can't be the man that you need. I do not know what keeps you together, just know that if you were mine I would never give you a reason to want to leave." I felt a pang in my chest, trying not to cry, trying not to lean in and kiss him, and trying to not let the curse break through. "I also meant it when I kissed you, and I am curious... because you kissed me back." He chuckled. "If I'm not mistaken with just as much fire." Oh dear lord he's going to ask me what I think he is. "I just need to know... do you..."

We were interrupted by Ron apparating a few feet from us. He crashed to the ground. We both looked over at him. I ran over to him instantly, pulling myself out of Fred's grasp, and away for the time being. I was thankful for the distraction, but I immediately regretted it because as I got closer I noticed the reason he had crashed to the ground was he was in fact drunk.

"Ron, where have you been?" He shrugged me off of him, and scoffed.

"Who do you think you are my mother?" Of great he was in one of his 'charming ' moods. "Buggar, get out of my way Woman I need to go see my best friend." I slowly back away, and watched him stagger his way into his family home. I looked over and noticed Fred was staring at me with sadness in his eyes; it was a sadness that matched mine.


	10. Chapter 10

'The Unbreakable Vow'

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction Story

Chapter 10: Counting Stars

We were all seated at the Weasley's kitchen table, working on favors for the engagement party; elegant silk bags of purple Jordan almonds. We all had our part in helping and it was a great distraction. Ginny, Molly, and myself were working on the guest list, and place settings, where as Harry, Ron, and Fred were making the almond bags, and tying a silver ribbon around them.

"Do we really need to be doing this? I mean, were men tying together this girly ribbon on Jordan almond bundles?" Leave it to Ron to be the first and only one to complain about something. I looked up at my fiancee and shot him a look that said to just do it, and stop complaining. I could tell that everyone was uncomfortable with Ron's complaining, but we all chose to remain silent.

I couldn't believe how many people were invited from the wizarding world alone, nearly everyone I had ever met, and then some.

I heard a soft pinging noise.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cursed under his breath, dropping his almonds onto the ground. Fred raised his eyes at his little brothers frustration and decided to have a bit of fun.

"Oi Butter fingers, you're supposed to keep the almonds in the silk sac, not all over the floor." He just shot Fred a dirty look. Ginny also laughed at him, but his only angered Ron more.

"This is ridiculous!" He grumbled under his breath. Then looked at Fred. "You probably used magic." He scoffed, trying to contain the tiny almonds.

"No, no my dear brother, you see unlike you I do not have fat fingers." He wiggled his fingers. "These fingers are skilled you see. Oh the things I can do with these fingers, well lets just just can do much more than tie a perfect almond bundle." He wriggled his eye brows, turned to me and winked at me. I felt my cheeks flush thinking about Fred's fingers working their magic on me.

"Eww Gross Fred, shut up!" Ginny said, trying to get the image out of her mind, but noticing my bright red face that I was hiding.

Fred too noticed my internal dilemma about his sexual innuendo, but decided to not act on it now, instead he was having more fun tormenting Ron. He held up one of his almond bundles, and waved it at Ron.

"See my dear brother, this is a perfect almond bundle." Ron however did not enjoy the teasing, as his face was getting redder than his hair, and Molly seemed to have noticed, looking up.

"Fred, stop teasing your brother, and Ronald stop complaining."

I had to admit it was quite amusing, Fred was just trying to make light of a tense environment right now. Everyone went back to the tasks at hand, until we all heard a crunching sound.

'Crunch... crunch... crunch crunch crunch' I shook my head, watching Ron eating the almonds.

"Ron, stop eating the almonds! Must you always be thinking about your stomach?"

"Honestly, Ron, why are you always finding something to eat?" Ginny decided to interject as well, finding more amusing than annoying as I found it.

"Ronald Bilus Weasley we are having Supper in an hour, you stop eating those almonds!" Molly however was not amused. I glanced nervously up at Fred, who was suspiciously being rather quiet, and he just had the biggest smirk on his face.

"Sorry Mum" Ron mumbled under his breath. We all went back to working on almond bundles, and the guest list. Not a moment later we heard the ping sound of Ron dropping his almonds again. I bit my lip and held my breath, trying ot hold back a laugh, but I couldn't control it anymore. I bust out laughing. Ron Threw one of his almonds in my direction, hitting my square on the forehead.

"Hey!" I gasped, still trying to fight the fits of laughter. I picked up an almond and threw one back at him, but it hit Harry instead. Soon it broke out into everyone throwing Jordan almonds at each other.

Molly had, had enough. She stood up and imobolized the room.

"If I see one more Jordan almond where it isn't supposed to be, there will be hell to pay!" She fixed the room, bringing us back to normal, and seeing us remain silent, and go back to preparing for the wedding and party.

'pop'

I looked up at Ron, and he shook his head.

"It wasn't me!" he looked around as well, and Molly looked like she was going to lose her mind.

'pop...pop...pop'

There it was again.

We all stopped what we were doing looking around, seeing where the popping was coming from. They were Jordan almonds and they were exploding, every single one of them.

Fred burst out laughing, and Molly seemed to know he had something to do with it. The almonds were getting aggressive now, hitting cabinets, and breaking glasses. One had hit Ron on the head, knocking him out. Molly, and Ginny tried to back out of the room, while I hid myself under the table, as did Fred. I glanced over at him. Our eyes met under the table, as almonds shot through the air, breaking things, and everyone ran for cover to prevent getting knocked out. We both immediately started laughing.

"FRED WEASLEY!" Molly shouted, knowing who in fact was behind this prank. "YOU STOP THIS, THIS INSTANT!" Fred and I couldn't take our eyes off of each other, or stop laughing. It felt so good to laugh. I was so sick of crying and worrying about what was going to happen next.

"Sorry, mum, they will stop on there own, gotta let it play out." A few almonds bounced off the floor, and almost hit me, and I backed further under the table, not realizing that I backed up right against Fred's chest. I gasped, and with out saying anything, he pulled me closer to him, shielding me from the on comming almonds coming our way.

After Supper things had quieted down a bit since Fred's prank. Not everyone thought that it was funny, Ron was still unconscious, and Molly had given her son a stern talking to for about an hour.

I walked outside to look at the stars, and wait for Ron to wake up so that we can go home. I found something calming about the night sky. I conjured up a blanket, and lard down, just staring up at the stars.

"Ah, there you are, everyone thought that I scared you off with my exploding almonds." He chuckled and casually laid down next to me. I wasn't nervous around him this time, I was too calm and relaxed at the moment to worry about my emotions.

"I haven't laughed like that in a long time" I confessed, not looking over at him, but smiling.

"I know" He couldn't take his eyes off of me. "'Mione?"

I looked over at him.

"Fred?"

He said nothing, just inched closer to me, and grabbed my hand, intertwining it with his, and I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my body.

"Please... I know the circumstances, but I have to know what you feel for me?" my heart was racing about 100 miles a minute, like it was going to beat out of my chest, but I felt content right now, I didn't want to run.

"I never expected to feel anything for you at all to be honest Fred, you kinda snuck up on me." He raised his eyebrow, getting excited that I was finally admitting my feelings for him. "You are sweet, you always know the right things to say or do to make me smile, you are always there for me when …. other people should be and aren't you are." I started to get more emotional as I spoke. "You surprise me, that I could feel so much excitement for one person. I have never felt like this before, and that scares me." I swallowed my breath. "It scares me because here you are, this handsome, funny, charming man, who could get any girl he wanted, and you are..." I nervously laughed. "This is ridiculous... I am engaged to Ron, and you are his brother... forbidden fruit."

I watched as his expression changed from amused to understanding. He gently stroked the side of my face, with his free hand, and I leaned into his touch.

"All I can think about right now is kissing you again." He whispered.

"That can't happen" I whispered back with disappointment in my voice.

"It can Hermione, it's not too late to be with me. You aren't married yet" I wanted so badly to say yes and be his, but I can't leave Ron, or Fred would know what it was like to not only lose his twin brother but the girl he was falling in love with. I sighed, and pulled my hand back. I fought back every everything I had to not kiss him, and melt in his arms. I quickly stood up.

"I am not going to lie to you Fred, I do feel some thing for you" I ran a hand through my long un tamed hair. "Ok I am falling quite hard for you actually, but Ron and I made a vow to each other …. we made a vow a year ago ,and I can't break it." I fought back the tears forming at my eyes. He got up too ,and tried to protest coming back toward me.

"Rubbish, you aren't married yet, there was no vow! I love you Hermione Jean Granger! I know how this looks, but damn it I fell hard, seeing your smile, and being around you... it's hard not to fall for you. You are brilliant, and beautiful, and I hate seeing you sacrifice who you are for someone who doesn't appreciate you. I just want to see you happy."

"You don't understand. It more complicated than you think"

"Why?"

"I told you Fred, I made a vow to Ron...please understand." He looked so hurt.

"I don't understand" I stood just inches from him, and put my hands on both sides of his face. I leaned my forehead against his, and tried to control myself. I was fighting with everything I had not to let loose and kiss his moist, tantalizing lips again.

As if to send me a sign from above it began to heavily ran. I got a grip and pulled back from my wants and desires of Fred Weasley. We were getting soaked, and I made my way back to the Burrow.

Fred was just as conflicted as I was, but he didn't understand what was keeping me so tied to Ron. He knew I wanted to be with him as much as he did with me. He just kept remembering me saying I had made a vow with Ron, wondering if we had already eloped ,and are just going through with the ceremony now for his family's sake? He shook his head of that thought though, thinking that couldn't be it. He came into the Burrow, soak and wet, several minutes after me. I was already in the spare room.

"Fred!" He nearly jumped out of his skin hearing his little sister's questioning voice behind him.

"Blimey Ginny, don't sneak up on a bloke." he tried to walk past her, but she followed him, determined to talk to him. "Are you following me?"

"I know!" she stood in front of him crossing her arms.

"What is it my dear sister that you think you know?"

"Hermione" She said watching him swallow hard and tense up. "You're in love with her." He decided to deny it.

"Yea, sure we all love Hermione, she's going to be our sister." he tried to walk past her, but she kept blocking his way, shaking her head.

"No, it's not the same way. She is like a sister to me, and she is my best friend." He sighed.

"So?"

"So...Fred I see the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you. You always find some excuse to be around her, and I caught you when you think no one is looking admiring her. You care about her in ways I know Ron does not. Fred get your head out of your ass and admit it to me! You are in love with her, and it's killing you. I can see it in your eyes." He couldn't look at her, knowing she was right, but he tried to tell me how he felt.

"Fine Ginny, what do you want a prize? Yes I love her, but she wont leave Ron for me!" he watched her expression changed into a smirk and for some reason that intrigued him, peaking his interest.

"There is still hope for you two. I can't tell you why, because she made me promise, but I know she loves you too."

"What do you know?"

she shook her head , but still retaining her smirk.

"I believe there is a way to help you both be together, but you have to trust me." he nodded some how trusting his sister and having hope again.

Fred felt better walking slowly to his old bedroom, but first pausing at Ginny's room. Her door was wide open and something sitting on her bed caught his interest; a Book. It wasn't just any book, it was a book on dark magic and spells. He and George had stolen this very book that he thought he lost years ago, from Hogwarts restricted section before they had left to start their own business. They took it thinking there was something in there to help with Dolores Umbridge and her cruel torture to students, but it was soon forgotten when they made their dramatic exit. Why, he thought did she have it?


	11. Chapter 11

'The Unbreakable Vow'

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction Story

Chapter 11:

Fred stared at the book laying on Ginny's bed for a while, he couldn't shake wondering what his sister would need such a dark book for.

"Accio Book" he held out his hand as the book flew to him, and he took it with him to his room.

Fred groaned, shutting the door, and throwing the book on his bed. He had been fighting his feelings for me for quite some time, and now knowing I felt some thing in return was driving him mad. He couldn't be falling for his little brother's Fiancee. He slumped down on his pillow top comforter, and stared at the book and smirked to himself remembering the shenanigans that him and George got up to a few years ago. Man he really missed his twin, especially in times like this. He would always know the right thing to do or say. Together they were always unstoppable, phenomenal, and legendary, but separate, who was he? He remembered thinking the same thing a year ago when they were memorializing him. He wanted to join him, and drink himself to death. That is when I came in and cared. I cared that he was hurt and upset, and gave him a reason to want to live. He had never told anyone but that was the moment he fell for me.

Fred picked up the book and started to flip through it , and he stumbled upon the blood magic spell they were going to find away to put in one of their products to prank Umbridge. He had always thought she was barbaric, and having watched several of his friends endure her cruel punishment along with himself, he wanted to put a stop to it.

This spell was going to counter her pen and reverse her magic so that her words would appear on her arm.

"I miss you Georgie" Fred continued to flip through the book as he remembered the good times with his twin.

His smirk seemed to fade, when he noticed Ginny had dog eared a page in the book. Being the curious fellow that he was he immediately turned to it seeing it was on The Unbreakble Vow.

"Now what would you want with this?" he whispered to himself. "What have you done, dear sister?" He continued to read on, and paused, getting red in the face, and feeling like his own heart had stopped. He read the passage; 'To help the witch of wizard keep the unbreakable vow they will be given subtle warning signs, before resulting in death for breaking the vow. They will get an unbearable ringing in their head, or headache, a bright glow or red on their arm that they made the vow with and an un bearable searing pain. In some cases the witch or wizard will experience all of these symptoms.'

Fred ran a hand through his hair. He remembered seeing my arm turn red that day he gave me a massage, and heard me complain of several headaches, as well as recalling my self suffering in some way.

"Why did you need to get away so bad?"

"Ron and I made a vow to each other tonight."

"All I can think about right now is kissing you again."

"That can't happen"

"It can Hermione, it's not too late to be with me. You aren't married yet".

"I am not going to lie to you Fred, I do feel some thing for you. "Ok I am falling quite hard for you actually, but Ron and I made a vow to each other …. we made a vow a year ago, and I can't break it."

"Rubbish, you aren't married yet, there was no vow! I love you Hermione Jean Granger! I know how this looks, but damn it I fell hard, seeing your smile, and being around you... it's hard not to fall for you. You are brilliant, and beautiful, and I hate seeing you sacrifice who you are for someone who doesn't appreciate you. I just want to see you happy."

"You don't understand. It more complicated than you think"

"Why?"

"I told you Fred, I made a vow to Ron...please understand."

Fred Now understood, I had made an unbreakable vow. That had to be why I couldn't be with him.

He closed his eyes, and the book.

The Next few days Ron and I stayed at the Burrow to help with the Engagement party and organize our wedding with his family. The party was just a day away, and it was all mostly planned. Molly and Ginny were outside hanging lights, and putting the tent for dancing and a separate one for eating. It all looked very elegant. However I had been avoiding Fred for days, or he'd been avoiding me, I'm not too sure. I just know that any time one of us is in the room together I fight with my self to not look his way, my palms get all sweaty, and we barely say three words to each other. At times I feel like crying, but it was for the best I had to keep thinking.

"Hermione, I have the best news!" I casually turned toward Ginny coming into the kitchen with me. I set down my fourth cup of coffee and looked over at her. "The two of us are going into town later, and I am going to help you pick out a dress for the party." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I thought you said you had good news Gin." I teased her knowing that she loved to shop and any chance that she got to buy a new outfit.

"Oh hush you, we are going to find you a dress that is to die for, and then I can tell you my news to break the unbreakable vow you made and you can be with the man I know you really love." Now that was good news I thought, feeling my face go into the biggest smile I ever felt. I couldn't believe what I was hearing was she serious? Did she really find a loop hole?

"First of all Gin be quiet, and please tell me your not joking."

"I'm not joking Hermione, we are going to get you the most beautiful dress today." I rolled my eyes. "And yes I'll explain everything when we leave here." I could hardly contain my excitement. I could be free and finally be with Fred. "Noe go get dressed." She smirked watching me run out of the kitchen so fast, I nearly tripped over Fred getting to the stairs.

"Oh, sorry..." I looked up "Um.. Fred I wasn't watching where I was going..." He bit his lip looking me over, and if I didn't know any better I'd say this was different sort of look, He had sadness in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like you hurt me" He mumbled, and brushed past me. What was that about? I knew I hadn't really talked to him since that night, but we were still friends right? I couldn't imagine my life with out hi in it, and I only hoped it wasn't too late for us.

I made my way upstairs to quickly shower, and put on a pair of old blue jeans, black tee shirt and a denim jean jacket. Ginny wore a dark green shirt and black pants.

We took the Floo to Diagon Alley, and casually walked around, until we came back to Madam Malkin's dress shop.

"Miss. Granger, Miss Weasley, welcome back! What can I help you two with today?" Ginny politely smiled at the lady.

"We need elegant dresses to wear to a party." Madam Malkin smiled, and led us down a long hall way. I was too distracted thinking about the way Fred had acted earlier today. I hated seeing him this upset, and I knew it was all my fault.

"Hermione?" Ginny nudged me in the side, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I looked up to see two concerned glances my way.

"I was just telling Madam Malkin about the engagement party tomorrow we are throwing you." I nodded.

"Yes, I am really looking forward to it ,and I am pleased that you are able to attend as well." The elder woman smiled.

"I shall bring your wedding dress to the party with me."

"Thank you" I nodded, and began browsing through an arrangement of beautiful dresses. I looked over at Ginny who was looking at a short gold dress what came to her knees, with sequins. "Gin" I said calmly, turning to face her. "I think Fred hates me, and I can't stop thinking about him." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"He doesn't hate you, I saw the way he looks at you, and he admitted how he felt about you to me. I need you to trust me, because like I told you I found you a loop hole."

"Yes, but what kind of a loop hole? I have never heard of anything that could help me."

"Don't worry."

"How can you say not to worry, when it is all I am thinking about?"

She giggled, picking up a dark purple dress; it had a gold collar, and it was silk that flowed at the skirt ,and gold sequins at the waist, and showed it to me.

"What do you think about this one?" it was beautiful.

"It's nice Gin, but ..."

"No, Hermione, all I am going to tell you is, just go about things as if nothing has changed, and things will just happen naturally. I.. um cast a spell."

"What! Ginny what kind of spell what did you do?"

"Relax it is a simple, and harmless destiny spell. It is meant to help your heart find it's way." I was a bit suspicious of her but I did trust her after all.

"Alright, I suppose it couldn't get any worse."

"That's the spirit!" I laughed, and continued to look at dresses. I suppose I could at least look my best, and try to fix things with Fred tonight. At the very least it gave me another reason to talk to him.

That's when I found it the perfect dress. I insisted on paying this time, and left with Ginny, as we headed to the Pub.

Meanwhile back at the Burrow Fred had another plan up his sleeve. He hated ignoring me, but he also didn't want to temp me to see me go through that much pain again. He paced his room, trying to convince himself this was the best thing. He looked at his watch for the third time in a row. He had a contact that he was meeting, and he didn't want to be late.

He apparated to Diagon alley, and made his way down the street.

We sat by the window in the pub, eating some soup and crackers. I turned to look out the window, and I could have sworn that I saw Fred walking down the street. It was him. HE looked upset, and to be on a mission. Where was he going?

"Hermione, what are you looking at?" Ginny asked.

"It's Fred..." I tried to see where he was going. "Where is he going?" Ginny shrugged. My interest was peaked and I grabbed my friends hand and dragged her out of the pub to follow her brother. He was being very mysterious in a black hood, and dark colored pants.

"Hermione, this is crazy" She spoke softly to me ,as we his behind buildings, following him, now toward Knockturn alley. I felt my heart stiffen watching him go in there.

"Why is he going down there?" she shook her head.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good. Let's get out of here before he sees us." Ginny tried to persuade me, pulling my arm away, but I wasn't turning back. I had to know what Fred was doing in this shady part of town.

"Hermione, please I don't want to go down there. I will question him with you later if you want, but I am not looking for a fight from any potential wizard who is hiding out because he still believes in Voldemorts ways." I nodded, knowing she was right, besides I didn't want to be caught following him. What was he into? I had to know.


	12. Chapter 12

'The Unbreakable Vow'

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction Story

Author's note: I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I own nothing about Harry Potter, or it's characters.

Chapter 12: It's Not Over

Well, today is the day of the engagement party, and Ron is missing again, he never came back to the Burrow last night. I knew he did this with me at home, but never thought he would do it here. I barely slept as it was, and now more than ever I needed him to be here for me. I looked up at the clock and it read 5:00 am. I couldn't go back to sleep. Last night I had knocked over a lamp, and fell out of bed in my sleep from my night terrors. I dreamed of the war again, but this time it kept ending with looking a Georges dead body with Fred standing next to me, unable to hear, or see me.

I eventually waked downstairs after collecting my thoughts, and making the empty guest bed. I walked into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. I plopped myself down at the kitchen table, waiting for my strong coffee to brew the old fashioned muggle way.

I stared over at the pot, and watched the dark liquid slowly pour down into the clear coffee kettle. Everything was going in slow motion, and it was like I was in a trance watching it.

Meanwhile Fred also had a hard time sleeping so he wanted to get something to eat when he saw me sitting at the table. There I was in red and black polka dot fleece pajama pants, and a black tank top. It looked like I had just woken up. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold. He almost went back upstairs, to give me some privacy, when he saw I looked strange. He sighed, seeing me mesmerized by brewing coffee. He knew I was probably having trouble sleeping again. He couldn't just walk away, he knew I needed someone right now. So he came and sat down across from me ,and I remained un phased.

"'Mione?" I jumped hearing someone call my name, looking up I saw it was Fred laughing at me.

"OH my God Fred, you scared me! Where did you come from?"

"I have actually been sitting here for several minutes, you didn't notice." He looked over at the coffee kettle. "Something interesting over there?" He smirked.

I shook my head.

"Sorry, I just didn't sleep well last night." I ran my hands through my messy hair, and back up at him. "Would you like some coffee?"

"I'd love some" He continued to stare, and even now, when I am so tired, and my mind is racing, his gaze makes me weak at the knees?

"Why are you up so early?" I asked seeing him fidget a bit.

"I had a lot on my mind." He reached for my hand that I hadn't realized was shaking. "'Mione, are you still having nightmares from the war?" I instantly pulled my hand back gasping at his observation, and how spot on it was. I wasn't offended just frightened with how well he could read me.

"I... I've never really stopped having them. I barely sleep anymore. It only makes it harder when I have to go to bed a lone. It's like..." I started to tear up, mostly because I was so tired I couldn't hold back my emotions. "... It's like I am going through the hardest times all over again alone. He is never there for me. He doesn't care." He took my hand back into his and squeezed it. "I just want it all to stop. I stay awake to avoid the nightmares of sleep, and my waking reality... yea that's not so much better either." I wiped the tears from my face.

"You're not alone in this, not at all. I am here for you. If you need rest, rest with me. I'll protect you." He stood up, and took my hand guiding me to his room. Both of us ignored the pot of coffee that we made.

"Fred, what are we doing?" I laughed.

"You're going to finally get some sleep."I stared at his bed.

"Here?"

"Yep" He got into his bed, and patted the spot next to him. I raised my eyebrows at him. This is how my fantasies get away from me. I was going to be In Fred Weasley's bed. "Come one Hermione, don't make me carry you over here." I slowly made my way and cautiously sat down in his bed. He watched my every move with the biggest smirk.

"Nice bed" I laughed, and he shook his head at me.

He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him, so that I was laying my head on his chest. "Um... what if I hurt you in my sleep?" My heart was racing again being this close to him, and this felt so natural and right.

"Do you trust me?" He asked looking down at me. I nodded, looking him in the eyes. "Then relax, you wont hurt me. I'm not going to do anything, just hold you while you sleep." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I felt my face flush, and closed my eyes. Fred began stroking my hair, to help me relax and go to sleep.

I had awoke several hours later, finally able to get some sleep, with out nightmares. It was the best sleep that I had ever had. I sat up in Fred's bed, with a blanket wrapped around me, but Fred was no longer here. I felt a pang of disappointment in my chest. I should be used to waking up alone. As I sat up I noticed a post it note on my forehead. I tore it off, and read it's contents.

 _'Mione,_

 _I let you sleep, because you need it._

 _I had to go check in at my joke shop._

 _-always_

 _Fred_

I smiled reading that. I had never felt so good about waking up. I got up to get cleaned up and dressed.

I walked into the kitchen to see that Molly had made an enormous breakfast pastries. I grabbed a cherry danish, and looked around for everyone.

"Good morning Hermione" I looked over to see Harry Standing next to me.

"Good morning Harry." He sat down next to me. "Say Harry, Do you suppose there is a ..." I laughed. "This is going to sound so stupid coming from me."

"Just say it"

"What I mean to say is, do you think soul mates exist. I mean out side of Veela and other mystical creatures that relying on finding their one true mate?" Harry laughed a little.

"Well, actually, I do. I know it sounds a bit crazy, like all of our lives are already pre determined ,and we have no free will, as you always say, but I think some people are just meant to be." I smiled, taking another bite of my danish.

"Yea, and good things can happen!" Harry looked at me suspiciously.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't about Ron?" At the mention of him, my face fell, and my happiness buzz started to fade. I actually started to wonder where he was

"Where is Ron?" I cleared my throat. "I should go find him, and help with the party preparations. I looked around seeing everyone was outside setting up tents, and enchanting the area for tonight. I made my way outside.

I found Ginny putting up protection wards around the area, just in case we got any unwelcome guests. The whole wizarding community was invited so it wasn't crazy to assume a trouble maker and former death eaters get in.

"Hey Gin"

"Hermione, are you excited?" I shrugged.

"Yes, I suppose it is supposed to be the biggest event, according to Rita Skeeter." I giggled.

"Did anything wonderful happen?"

"What do you mean?" The younger witch looked around ,and came closer to whisper.

"You know... with … Fred" I blushed looking around as well, but no one heard us, or even bothered to look up.

"No, Things are still confusing, The curse isn't broken, and Ron is still being a tosser. He isn't even here!"

"Actually Ron's out with Dad, looking at dress robes for tonight." I felt a bit foolish, but he was still missing last night. Ginny stared at me. "I have a good feeling about tonight. I don't know why, I can just smell it in the air." I laughed.

"You smell your mum's cooking!" She whacked me in the arm. "Do you really think things will work out?" She nodded.

"Yea, I do"

I needed to focus my mind, and stop thinking about wanting to be with Fred, or my arm would start glowing, or hurting again. This was getting harder to control.

The party was only hours away, and according to Molly I had to announce with Ron tonight our Wedding date. This was a lot of pressure, standing in front of the whole wizard world.

I made my way back into the guest room I was staying in, and pulled out an old muggle photo of me and my parents. It was taken the summer before my sixth year at Hogwarts. They had gotten me a first edition copy of Jane Eyre. They said it was a gift for doing such an outstanding job at school. I was feeling really nostalgic right now. I needed the strength to go through with this, and Marry a man I didn't love, because if I didn't we'd both die. They may have never really understood much of my world of magic but they tried to, and they always listened to what I had to say, only to know exactly what to do or say in the very end.

I noticed I start to get later. Time must have really got away from me, staring at the picture. I put the picture away and opened my garment bag from Madam Malkin's, and stared at the dress that I picked out. I thought that it was so perfect. It was definitely something that should make Ron notice me, and maybe realize what he has, or on the other spectrum it reminded me of the very dress that would make Fred's jaw drop.

It was a short, gray satin off one shoulder dress that came to my knees, and it had a black lace ribbon that tied around the waist. I straightened my long untamed curly hair, and put in a black ribbon it. I put a silver locker around my neck, and wore black kitten heals.

I smiled in the mirror, barely recognizing myself.

I took a deep breath and made my down the stairs. I came face to face with Ron at the bottom of the stairs.

"Wow, you look..." I felt my face flush hearing him expressing how much he liked the way I look.

I noticed that he looked rather dashing himself, witch was so unlike him.

He was in an all black suite, with silver accents.

"Thanks Ron, you look really good too" He held out his arm for me to take, and I smiled linking my arm with his.

"So, shall we..." We made our way outside to the utopia that the Weasley family had crated for us tonight. Everything was beautiful. There was a large white tent that was enchanted to be bigger and keep out any type of weather just in case. There were several twinkle lights floating in the air, along with white candles that smelled of vanilla. The place was packed. "Wow, mum out done herself" I nodded.

"That she did, it's beautiful" Ron looked over at me, and stopped me before we made our way into the crowd. "Ron what is it?"

"Hermione, look I have to say some thing, before we get caught up in the night."I felt my muscled tighten a bit. I am not sure Why I am getting so nervous. "This past year has been really hard on both of us, and I wanted to say that well..." He looked really nervous. "I know I haven't quite treated you the way that you deserve, and given the circumstances I know you can't leave me, but if our situation were not the way it was I know you probably would have left me a long time ago." I felt really guilty as he spoke. Was he apologizing to me? "I'm just saying, I'm sorry. I really do love you, and I want to make a clean start now before our wedding, and before we go up there and celebrate in front of all of our friends." I couldn't believe even after all of this time he was being the man I have always known. I wrapped my arms around him for a hug.

"You have no idea I have waited for you to say that to me. I know the war was hard on both of us. It means so much to me that this means something to you, and it isn't just a means to an end because of a mistake we made a year ago." Ron stepped back flinching, being a bit caught off guard by my words.

"What do you mean it was a mistake?" he sounded angry, but how could he be? Even he had to know An unbreakable vow was foolish, we had done it because our emotions were heightened, and we weren't thinking clearly.

"I didn't mean we were a mistake, just doing something as dangerous as what we did."

"We were confessing our love!" Why was he yelling at me? He just promised me not a few moments earlier that things would be different.

"Oh stop it Ronald, you forced it on me and you know it! You haven't shown me in one year that we have been together that you meant it!" I was getting just as angry as he was. I didn't want to deal him right now, so I fast walked into the party.

Well that happy moment was short lived. I sighed, trying to hide my feelings.

"Hermione dear there you are!" Molly pulled me out of the crowd. "Have you seen Ron?" I bit my tongue from saying something I'd regret, and pointed toward the Burrow.

"He was just over there" She nodded.

"Don't go far my dear. I want you two to give a speech to our guests." She walked through the crowd to go find my idiot fiancee. I saw a waiter walk past with a tray of champagne, and I snatched one up, gulping it down as fast as I could.

I stood off to the side of the room, drinking another glass of champagne, watching everyone mingle. I listened to music play in the background, and several people danced and swayed to the beat.

"What are you doing in the corner?" I nearly jumped hearing Fred's voice sneak up bedside me.

"Mmm" I had a mouth full of liquid, and nearly choked. "Fred, don't sneak up on me. I am waiting for your mum to find Ron. Though I don't care if she ever finds him. We got into a fight." He looked sorry for me, and that only made me more annoyed.

"Come here, I need to tell you something" He looked rather serious, I was intrigued and followed him a few feet behind the tend away from the crowd.

"Where are we going?"

"Right here, I just had to get away from the crowd for a moment." He looked me over and sighed. "You look absolutely beautiful Hermione. I have something I want to give you. Call it a wedding gift if you will." I almost stumbled over the words. "I had been searching for some time, and I want you to know, I never stopped looking, because I knew how much it would mean to you. The other day I heard from a dark wizard, who lets just say doesn't have the best reputation. He wanted me to meet him in Knockturn alley to acquire what I had been searching for."

"Fred, what are you talking about?" He was making me nervous. I did remember seeing him that day going into knockturn alley.

"I found them Hermione" I raised an eye brow at him.

"Found them?" I asked trying to solve his riddle.

"Yes, Hermione This man I went to see he can find people that have gone missing. He is a skilled tracker, and I had him find your parents." I felt my jaw drop to the ground, and it felt like time stood still. Did I just hear him correctly.

"What...Fred... you..."

"I located your parents" he reached into his the pocket of his black dress coat, and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Their location is on here, and Hermione I checked it out myself. It is them." I didn't know what to say I just stood there staring at him. I couldn't believe it. "Hermione? Say something." I couldn't I didn't know how to express in words what I was feeling. What Fred had done for me was so selfless, and heart felt. I didn't care about the consequences right now. I grabbed the collar of his robes, and pulled him closer to me, and crashed my lips on his. I had been fighting my growing feelings for this man too long. I craved his touch, and I let loose everything I was feeling for him in that one kiss.

I slowly pulled away, still inches from his face. I let a tear fall from my face that I didn't even realize was there.

"Thank you Fred, You have no idea what that means to me."

"I think I have some idea."

"But... why did you do this, and..."

"I want to see you happy Hermione Granger. I told you I wanted to make you smile again." I rested my head against his chest, and he pulled me closer, holding me tightly.


	13. Chapter 13

'The Unbreakable Vow'

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction Story

Chapter13: Chasing Cars

I wanted to stay right here in Fred's arms forever, but I knew that I couldn't. I inhaled the scent of his cologne off of his robes, feeling safe.

"I can't believe you found my parents for me Fred, just to make me smile."

"I knew it is what you wanted more than anything... even if you are marrying the wrong Weasley." I closed my eyes, resting my forehead against his chin. I felt a slight headache.

"I..." I glanced down at my arm, feeling the familiar pang, and a little glow. "I want to tell you..." The pain was un bearable. I tried to control my breathing. "You're the Weasley that I wish I was..." It felt like some one had ripped my heart out o my chest, put it in my arm, and it was beating so hard it would explode through. I grabbed my arm, and started to breath really hard. Fred looked down at my arm, noticing I was acting different.

"Hermione!" He held my up from doubling over in pain. He wanted to cry along with me, seeing the unbreakable vow that I made force me to make a choice; go back to Ron or die. I began to sob, not able to get out my words now. "Listen to me 'Mione, as much as it pains me, you have to go back to Ron, and stop thinking about me, at least for right now." I shook my head, trying to look him in the eyes.

"I can't..."

"Yes, you can. I can not, and will not watch you die!" I gasped, does that mean he knew? "I know Hermione... I figured it out, you made an Unbreakable vow with my brother a year ago... you vowed to each other to be together forever." We both had dropped to the ground and he was still holding me tight. Both of us fighting back tears. "You are in love with me, Just like I am in love with you."

"I'm sorry... I...I.." I tried fighting through the pain, but my pulse was slowing.

"Hermione, think about the first kiss you shared with Ron. Think about the first time he admitted his feelings toward you. You and Ron... remember Hermione.." He whispered in my ear hoping to bring me back, but it pained him to talk about me with his younger idiot brother.

It started to slowly work, and as my pulse went back to normal, and my breathing slowed down. I was feeling the affects of the curse wearing off. It had worked.

"How did you figure it out?" I asked finally when I felt like myself again, well an emptier version of myself.

"You kept giving me subtle clues. It's like you wanted me to figure it out. What really made me sure was, I found the dark book Ginny was hiding with the section on Unbreakable vow's marked. I put two and two together. The more you fell in love with me, the more the curse killed you." I bowed my head, embarrassed that he figured it out.

"Ginny thought there may have been some loop hole." I stood back up, and took a deep breath. "Thank you, for everything." I let the wind blow through my hair, and kept my gaze on the man in front of me. I found it hard to leave and walk away, but then turned around, and walked back towards the tent, leaving Fred to watch me walk away.

I made my way back into the tent ,and began to mingle with the guests, trying to make small talk, force a smile ,and pretend that I wasn't feeling emptier inside being forced by magic to be with Ron, when my heart aches for Fred.

"Hermione, you look so lovely tonight" I smiled up at Luna, and her date Neville. "Where ever did you get your dress?"

"Thanks Luna, I got it at Madam Malkin's" Luna looked to Neville, and they both nodded as if having a conversation in their minds. It must have been truly amazing to share that kind of relationship, just understanding each other so much.

"If you don't mind me asking" Neville struggled looking like he was having a hard time asking what he wanted to. "Uh... Luna and I noticed a bit of magic straining your heart." I choked on my champagne that I had been sipping at the time.

"What?" how was it that Luna always seemed to know what was going on, even though she acted like she didn't have a clue?

"Forgive us, it's just..." Neville looked uncomfortable so Luna continued.

"Hermione, we are concerned because I have been seeing gravelings following you, and trying to cut out your heart, and tie it to a string. I am just concerned for your safety."

"I'm sorry... gravelings?"

"They are demons created by dark magic that only appear if you are close to death, and only those who have seen a great loss through death can see them. I lost my mum that way that is why I can see them. Is there something you want to talk about?"

I bit my lip feeling un easy hearing what she had to say. Could she be right? What if she could see the unbreakable vow I created, and it had a side effect that only certain people could see?

"Um... no I have to go find Ron, I'm sorry guys."

I walked around the room, and looking all around, only to find him over by the buffet. I rolled my eyes, well that should have been a no brainier.

I made my way over to him, and looked up at me, while stuffing his face with biscuits.

"Mmm 'ermione, 'ave you tasted these?" I made a disgusted face.

"You're unbeleiveable" I whispered, shaking my head.

"What? I haven't eaten much today, and that is unusual for me." I chuckled.

"Fine, what ever." I shrugged. "We need to talk about what happened earlier."

"You mean our fight over 'our mistake'" he used air quotes around our mistake.

"Have you ever felt a side effect from the curse, pulling you back to me, like by force?"

"What do you mean?" I wanted to find out if Ron expereinced what I went through with the pain and glowing arm.

"Ron, where do you go every night? I need to know."

"You want to have this conversation now?" I knew I didn't but for my own sanity I did want to. I wanted to know how he controlled it.

"I go to a wizarding strip club. I stay until they close and then I come home."

I felt my stomach curl, and I wanted to vomit hearing that. I figured he was having an affair, but to be going to a strip club. I breathed in. "I'm with you though, so I always come back. I made a stupid vow to you"

"Have you ever had your arm glow, or felt an unbearable pain, because you wanted to break the vow?" He shook his head, looking at me with anger that he was trying his hardest to hold in because of where we were.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, never mind"

Molly came over to us, interrupting our would be fight, and grabbed both of our arms.

"There you two are. It's time to address everyone."

"Wait... now?" I asked feeling really nervous.

"Yes," She pulled us on a stage that was set up in the corner with white candles floating all around us. Ron and I looked at each other nervously, not really sure of what to say to everyone. What do you say to a room full of people here to celebrate you, when you didn't feel like celebrating anything? "May I have everyone's attention?" Molly yelled getting everyone to quiet down. "I present to you all , the guests of honor; The future Mr. and Mrs. Weasely. Hermione and Ronald everyone!" Molly walked away as everyone in the room began to clap and whistle.

All eyes were on us, and I couldn't be any less prepared or nervous. I took a deep breath and looked over at Ron. I had better start I kept thinking.

"Hello everyone. I...err I mean We would like to thank you all for coming out to celebrate with us." I said trying not to sound as nervous as I was. I looked out into the crowd. I didn't know half of the people that were here, who were they? "It means a great deal to us that you could share in our..." I tried to focus, and that is when I saw him in the crowd. Fred was watching me. "Happiness." I finally said, and looked over at Ron to take over the announcement, but he was just grinning dumbfound. I guess this was just up to me, again. "This has been a long time coming in the wizarding world we have all had great loss with the past war." I closed my eyes thinking about the way Fred's lips tasted on mine. I saw his face every time I closed my eyes. I found it difficult to say the worlds I wanted to, to the wizard community. "As The Golden Couple I find it my greatest pleasure..." as the word pleasure left my lips I automatically remembered the way Fred said the word pleasure, sending chills down my spine. "Uh... pleasure to announce our wedding date to all of you, and invite you to join with us in a happy moment." As I said that I felt the sharp pain again, and I stopped grabbing my arm. I looked down at my arm trying to focus and hope Ron would say something. Fred noticed it right away, and fought against everything he had not to run up to me.

Ginny had made her way through the crowd to stand next to Fred noticing what was happening to me as well.

"Fred you have to go to her" She whispered to him.

"I can't Gin, not here." He looked around the room at all of the people with now worried looks on their faces.

"Fred, she is talking about her wedding to Ron, and it is getting worse as she speaks. She has to be thinking about you."

They both continued to watch on.

"... Our wedding will be..." I had to keep talking through it, I kept telling my self to think about Ron and the pain should go away, but it wasn't fading. "...it will be timeless. I can finally look to you and say; I love you with all of my heart Fred Weasley." I stopped talking, realizing what I had just said. The tent had erupted in whispers and stares. Had I really just said that, and out loud. Ron was giving me the dirtiest of looks.

"Did you just call me Fred?" He knew something had to be up. My arm was glowing so bright this time everyone could see. I dropped to the floor in pain.

This time Fred rushed his way through the crowed ,and picked me up.

"Hermione? Please... Please... no!" He sobbed. "I can't lose you too!" He pulled me closer and as our lips hit one another I felt a surge flow through my body. I returned Fred's kiss with every once of passion I had. The room had gone completely silent and all eyes were on us, as we sat there on the ground snogging like there was no tomorrow. Soon the room began to watch as a bright white light engulfed the two of us and a red light left both Ron and I.

When Fred and I slowly pulled away from the kiss, I expected to die, but I didn't. I just smiled up at Fred. In that moment we were the only ones in the room, and the only two people that mattered.

Neither of us realized what had just happened. He held out his hand and helped me up off of the ground.

"I'm going to kill you!" I heard Ron yell, and came running toward me, but Fred shielded me, causing Ron to fall to the ground. "You fell love with him" he pointed at this brother, who was now protecting me with his body.

"You never appreciated her!" Fred spoke up for me. "I was there for her when you weren't. You don't love her, you just didn't want to lose her, because maybe she was good for your ego, but you couldn't love some one that you hurt time and time again.

Face it brother, you don't love her... not like I do!" My heart was beating fast, and I saw red in Ron's eyes.

Ron pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Fred, but I pushed him out of the way so he didn't get hurt.

"Avada Kadavra!" I was hit with Ron's killing curse, flying backward into Fred's arms.

"NOOOO!" Fred screamed holding my body as it went limp in his arms. "Hermione, no please." He sobbed, afraid to let my body go. I was dead. Ron had killed me, but he was still alive. The unbreakable vow should have killed him along with me.


	14. Chapter 14

'The Unbreakable Vow'

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction Story

Author's note: This story isn't over yet, hold on to your seats because there is more twist to come. Enjoy. This chapter is going to be told in Fred's point of view. Thanks for the reviews it means so much that people read and like my stories. I will try to update this story as much as I can until it is finished, so have patience :) Also I know the characters aren't exactly like they were originally intended... I know this is fan fiction, according to the plot in my story the war had changed them. I hope you still read and like it any way.

Chapter 14: Dream A Little Dream Of Me

It felt like it had been minutes, but several hours had past. Fred was still clinging to my body, not ready to let go. Everyone had cleared out except for Ginny, Arthur, and Molly, who tried to comfort Fred. Ron had ran as soon as he realized what he had done.

"Fred..." Ginny whispered to me touching my shoulder. I didn't want to move, I still expected that she would get up, and throw her arms around me. I had broken the curse, we should be living happily ever after together. If mum hadn't of stopped me, I might have have cursed, or killed Ron for what he had done.

(Flashback)

 _Ron extended his wand toward Hermione, her eyes going white with fear that he would actually do such a thing. I tried to shield her._

 _"Avada Kadavra!" Ron shouted at her in revenge, and jealousy._

 _"Noooo! Hermione!" I shouted, trying to shield her but I couldn't I was too late._

 _I felt her go limp in my arms, I felt her take her last breath, and her last heart beat. It felt like It did when I had lost George._

 _My whole body went numb, I couldn't believe it. Could I possibly be in a time loop, doomed to lose those closest to me until I am the only one left, causing me to go mad?_

 _I looked up at my little brother, I was seething now. I was out for blood, and I'd have his._

 _Ron just stood there starring at what he had done, as if he was surprised he'd actually done it._

 _The tent was filled with screams, and many had fled the scene. The minister of magic who happened to be at the party slowly came forward. He was shocked that young Mr. Ron Weasley, war hero would perform an unforgivable curse, and on his fiancee no less._

 _"Ronald Billius Weasley" He shouted, fear echoing in his voice. "You have performed the killing curse on another witch. How do you plead?"_

 _Ron looked around for help, but this time there was none for him._

 _Oh no he wasn't going to go to Azkaban, I wanted to be responsible for his suffering. I reached into the pocket of my robes, pulling out my wand ,and pointed it at Ron._

 _I saw dad try to walk over to the minister, in hopes of persuading him to give him a chance before taking him away to Azkaban forever. Mum and Ginny were slowly walking toward me._

 _"Fred, Dear, please lower your wand" Mum came up behind me and tried to talk me down, even though I knew she was just as scared, angry, and disappointed in her youngest son. "Please son, you are better than this!" She cried._

 _"Yes, Fred Weasley, I'd listen to your mother." The minister went on, starting at_

 _both Ron and myself. "I wouldn't want to haul two Weasley's off to Azkaban for doing something foolish." I exhaled, keeping my wand where it was, but thinking he was right. I don't want to suffer the same fate was 'him' but the way I saw it I had nothing left to lose._

 _Ron kept looking from me, and the minister._

 _"I... uh..." Ron was in shock, did he realize what he had just done? He began slowly backing up._

 _"Ronald" Father tried approaching him again, slowly as to not spook him. "Let us help you son." My poor father was always trying to find the good in everyone._

 _"No..." Ron kept shaking his head. "No...I was supposed to die with her... how?"_

 _To everyone else Ron was sputtering non sense, but Ginny and I knew better. We both shared a look. I broke the un breakable vow when Hermione admitted that she loved me, and I kissed her. It was an admission of true love, binding us as soul mates, and the vow null and void. That was the only way he could still be alive right now. He must have wanted to kill her hoping it would take him as well._

 _"Ronald Weasley, by order of The ministry of Magic, I am escorting you to Azkaban, and a trial pending investigation on you." The minister was now standing inches from Ron, but he looked like he finally snapped. His face got a bright shade of red in anger, and he looked up at everyone._

 _"I am not going to Azkaban" Then he apparated out of there, with out another word or thought._

 _The ministry put a warrant out for his arrest as person of interest umber one._

 _I slowly lowered my wand, and began to sob, crashing down next to Hermione's lifeless, cold body. I held close to her not wanting to let go, even though she was gone._

 _(_ End Flashback)

Ginny now sat next to me, holding my hand and Hermione's. I tried to control my breathing as I looked to my sister.

"It worked Ginny, I broke the Unbreakable vow." Tears streamed from my face, wishing it didn't have to end this way, if only there was a way he could fix things.

Ginny tried her hardest to smile, though she was holding it together for me. She wanted to break too, but she was too strong and stubborn for her own good.

"Yes, I knew it would work. I could see the way you two looked at each other. It had to be true love." She released a breath that sounded painful for her to keep in. "I'm sorry Fred. I know that my words can not bring her back, but at least your love saved her before it was too late." I knew she was trying to make me feel better, but it was only making my thirst for vengeance grow. My love didn't save her from the true death.

"But it didn't save her in the end Ginny, not really!"

"She loved you, and wouldn't want you to fall apart and give up."

"Did you that the night after George had died I wanted to kill myself to be with him again. I felt empty with out my other half. I was a coward though, because I didn't have the stomach to just assassinate myself, I was going to drink myself to death." I saw the fear in my sister's eyes as I spoke. "Nothing mattered until Hermione stumbled in on me that night. She saw what I was doing, she made me see there was hope and reason to go on, even with out George. It was her light heart and good nature that brought me back to reality. From that moment on I made a promise that I would be there for her as well. I fell in love with her along the way... and now she is gone." Tears were streaming from Ginny's eyes silently listening to my story. She wrapped her arms around me.

"You're not alone Fred, you have me" I held onto her, as she sobbed into my chest. "Please don't leave me too, I need you, I still need my brother." I held her tightly.

"Don't worry, Gin This brother isn't leaving you" I quickly stood up.

"Wait Fred what do you mean by that?" She said as I quickly left the tent, and walking back into the Burrow.

A light wind blew through Ginny's long red hair, she felt a chill shoot up her spine, and she feared something wicked this way comes.

I wanted revenge on Ronald, but right now I just wanted to be alone. I didn't want any one to feel sorry for me, or try to comfort me. I made my way in a trance to my bedroom and slamming the door shut. How could I keep losing the people I cared about? I ran man hands frantically through my hair. I finally sat down on my bed, and began to mourn the loss of my love, tears falling on my pillow as I drifted into a deep sleep.

 _I was outside, and it looked like a beautiful spring day, but where was I? I a bunch of tall trees, and a body of water, and what looked like Hogwarts in the near distance. I recognized this place now. I was at the Black Lake, but why? How did I get here?_

 _I heard the birds chirp, and felt the sun rays on my face. I guess you could say I felt very serene, and calm given the circumstances. I walked further toward the lake._

 _"Fred" I heard her voice, it was like a soft whisper, but no doubt it was Hermione's. I looked around feeling like she was right next to me. I saw no one ,but I heard her call my name again. Had I gone mad?_

 _"'Mione, is that you?" I kept looking around frantically._

 _"I'm here..." It sounded distant and faded, but it was her voice I could swear it._

 _I ran toward the edge of the lake, where I heard the voice grow louder. That is when I saw her. Sitting on a rock, at the edge of the lake, sat Hermione Granger; she was wearing the silver dress she wore to the party. The same one she was just in when she... when she died. I ran to her to make she it was not a hallucination._

 _I stood just a few feet from her, and she turned toward me, smiling. That was the smile that I missed, the one that lit up her entire being._

 _"Is it really you?" I asked hoping it was. She looked as beautiful as ever, and if I wasn't mistaken I could almost see her glow. "I thought that I lost you." I said watching her come slowly closer to me. I swallowed the lump in my throat._

 _"It's really me."I reached out to touch her, and I could barely feel her, though I knew she was there. Put her hands on my cheeks, as tried ot hold her close._

 _"I don't understand..." I didn't understand what was happening right now._

 _"I died Fred. I died in your arms." I shook my head, trying not to sob again._

 _"No...no... no, but I can see you, you're right here. You're with me." She gently ran her hand through my hair._

 _"I'm a ghost, I wanted to come to you... to say good bye"_

 _"Am I dreaming?" She nodded, and I felt like I could fall apart, but I was at peace here with Hermione._

 _"Yes, Fred please forgive the intrusion into your dream, but I had to speak to you, somewhere that we could be alone."_

 _"With you here, it isn't an intrusion. I love you!"_

 _"I know I love you too. I think I was able to come into your dream because when you broke the unbreakable vow with true love's kiss, it merged our souls together before... before Ron killed me." She sounded as if she couldn't believe he killed her as well, but why was she so put together, and calm about this?_

 _"Why the black lake?" I almost laughed._

 _"I wanted you to feel calm and serene when I came to you. Were in your head after all, so really you picked this place. Though I have to agree with you. I came here a lot my time in school, when I wasn't in the library or following after Harry and Ron to keep them out of danger. There was something about this place that could make me relax."_

 _"Yea... I came here to escape reality. It's were I got all my good pranking ideas." I wriggled my eyebrows at her hearing her giggle. It brought a smile to my face to hear that beautiful sound again._

 _"I wish I could stay here with you forever." I sat down on the rock with her, just staring at the water, my arms wrapped around her._

 _"You can't, you'll eventually wake."_

 _"How do I know that it is really your ghost and it's not all in my head? It would make sense that I dream of you."_

 _"Because What I am about to tell you, I am hoping you_

 _wont abuse, and use to instead right a wrong." She was talking in riddles._

 _"What?"_

 _"First of all, I need you to move my body, out of the cold rain."_

 _"It's not raining?"_

 _"It is now, and leaving me there isn't proper." I rubbed my head, feeling embarrassed I'd done that. "There is a necklace I wear, that I keep tucked into my clothes as so to hide it. It's a time turner Fred, and it is very rare to find one. I must warn you though, messing with time is very tricky. You must not try to change history to please you, and you can not run into your self. There have been many a wizard who has gone mad thinking they saw something they shouldn't."_

 _"You have a time turner?" I tried to follow what she was asking me to do. Was she asking me to go back in time to save her? "Sorry, but are you asking me to go back in time to save your life?" I watched her smirk, and wink._

 _"I am asking you to save me from making certain choices, and then perhaps... Our story could have a different ending." I felt the corners of my mouth smile. There was hope again. "Forget about avenging my death, and instead take this journey."_

 _I was about to lean in to kiss her, but she was slowly fading away... I was waking up._

I awoke wondering of that was real, or just in my head. I had to go get Hermione's body, and see if she has a time turner on her body like she said she would. I refuse to give up hope.


	15. Chapter 15

'The Unbreakable Vow'

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction Story

Author's note: Sorry to keep everyone waiting for an update, I promise there is more drama, and suspense waiting for you all. I hope you all enjoy the story. I so not own anything about Harry Potter or it's characters.

Chapter 15: The Scientist

Fred's POV

I felt myself drift back into consciousness, waking up from my dream. I quickly sat up on my bed, I could still feel the dried tears on my face, and I was still in my dress robes from the party. I had to know if she was real, if she was really there in my dream, or just my subconscious wishing for it to be so. It still didn't feel real; Ron killed Hermione. I had to keep saying it over and over in my head... _Ron killed Hermione... my baby brother killed her... the woman I love._

I could see dawn approaching, and realized Hermione was right about one thing at least, it was pouring rain outside. I stared out the window, at the tents still up, and decorations destroyed from the wind and rain. It was possible that I heard the rain in my sleep.

Every time I closed my eyes I could still see her die over and over again. I licked my lips, still able to taste her. I could still feel her. This felt just as bad if not worse than when George had died. Why was it that is seemed I was losing everything that I cared about? I can say I know how Harry must have felt growing up, He lost his parents, his God father, Dumbledore, and a handful of friends and people he trusted and grew close to over the years. Hell even Hedwig his owl died trying to save his life.

I ran a hand nervously through my messy red hair, took a deep breath.

"Buggar this!" I said to myself. I was done second guessing myself, and feeling sorry for myself, I was going to do something about it. I quickly left my old room, and made my way down the staircase, and out of the door.

I didn't even notice Ginny sitting there at the table, drinking a whole pot of coffee. She hadn't gone to sleep since the incident last night, when all hell broke loose. She was sick of losing people she cared about too. She wanted to do something, but the only thing that she could do was sit and drink coffee, and wait for her to think of something. Dad, Percy, and Charlie went to ministry to beg the minister of magic to give Ron a chance to explain, or at least grant him a trial. They were doing everything that they could to save the family. Bill and Fleur went searching for Ron, to try to talk some sense into him, and bring him home. Meanwhile mum had locked herself in her room, she wouldn't talk to anyone. She was feeling so helpless at the moment. She was feeling so much at once, and it was no doubt she was feeling numb right now, and wanted to be left alone. No one has ever seen her like this, she has at least tried to be strong for her family, and tried to keep everything together, she was always the glue keeping the Weasley clan together, but right now she felt like a failure, and who could blame her.

Ginny saw me run past her, and outside to find Hermione's body.

"Fred?" She did a double take, and stood up, chasing after me. "Fred... Fred wait!" She ran after me, as I ran toward the tent. The wind was blowing strong now, and the rain was coming down pretty hard, soaking us both.

I glanced over my shoulder seeing Ginny chasing after me. She looked worried and determined. I was to determined to stop, or answer her. I didn't care that she was there, I just had to know if it was real. I walked into the tent, and saw knocked over tables, and chairs, the candles that once hung in the air were no longer lit and broken on the ground. I looked around, feeling a pit in my stomach, it made me sick to think about how happy I almost was. I pushed back the tears, and looked to the stage seeing Hermione's body laying on the ground.

Ginny finally caught up to me, and she was out of breath. She looked around the tent too and she was concerned for me.

"Fred" She spoke again, softly, trying not to let on that she was fighting tears, and on the brink of losing it. "please... tell me what you're doing." She reached up, touching my shoulder, and it brought me out of my trance with her lifeless body. I slowly turned around. I saw the hurt and concern for me. "I'm scared for you. Ron is on the run after killing Hermione, while Bill and Fleur went looking for him, dad is at the ministry with Percy and Charlie to beg the minister to go easy on Ron, when he doesn't even deserve it, and mum" She sniffed back tears, wiping her face. "Mum has locked herself in her room, I have never seen her like this. Our family is falling apart, and I'm scared of what you are going to do." I felt for my little sister, she was only trying to look out for, and for everyone.

I wrapped my arms around her, as she cried into my chest. I held her tight, as if some how she would disappear and leave me too.

"I came here to find... well to find answers"

"Answer's to what Fred?" I shook my head, wondering how crazy I'd sound to her. I nervously laughed.

"You'll think I'd gone mad. Hell Ginny I don't even know if I believe it..." I trailed off thinking about telling her.

"You're not making any sense." I turned back to look at her body again. Could she have really come to me? I would give anything to have her back. I nodded to myself, deciding to confide in my sister.

"I came out here for Hermione. She came to me in my head, like a vision. She said she was a ghost, and she came to me to say goodbye. She was able to connect in my mind because I was able to break the vow, and mark us as sole mates." I took a deep breath, and watched her look at me with doubt in her eyes. "She told me things, that only Hermione would. I was convinced it was all in my head, and I just missed her, but she told me... She told me about her time turner. I think she wants me to go back in time to save her life and keep from making the unbreakable vow with Ron." Ginny looked like she was in shock, or she really did think I was going a bit mad.

We just stared at each other for several moments. The only thing I could concentrate on was the sound of the pouring rain outside of the tent, and the sound of the wind against the tent.

"I'm not going to say that, that doesn't sound far fetched, because it does. It doesn't absolutely batty Fred to be honest, but I believe you." I was almost afraid that she wouldn't believe me, and try to talk me out of it. A small smile played at my lips.

"You really believe me? You really think it could be her telling me how to save her, and everything would be fixed?" She shook her head.

"I'm not sure, but one of us has to have hope, so why not. Let's find out if Hermione Granger in fact had a time turner." Ginny grabbed my hand as we walked together to her body. I was getting more nervous by the minute. Was it possible that hope was not lost? I let go of Ginny's hand when we were right up against her body, laying there in the floor. I bent down, and put my arms around her cold dead body. She was so stiff, she didn't feel real. I held the body close in my arms, and placed a kiss on her lips, and waited a moment. Ginny smirked at my corny hope that maybe she could be awoken by true love's kiss like in muggle fairy tales. She knew that Hermione would appreciate that one.

I took another deep breath and glanced back at Ginny, and she just nodded at me, as I brought my hand around her neck to feel for a chain. I gasped and almost didn't believe it.

"Oh my God" I whispered feeling that there was in fact a chain around her neck that dipped low enough to be hidden underneath her clothes.

"Is it there?" She asked, hoping I was right. I smirked to myself, and ripped the chain from her neck, and feeling my heart speed up. I held it up for both of us to see.

"Well" I said looking at the tiny, rare magical time traveling device. "I guess I shouldn't be so surprised that the brightest witch of her age was walking around with a bloody time turner!" I chuckled standing up, and engulfing Ginny in a hug.

"Oh I am so happy!" She replied, hearing her laugh as well.

I stared down at it in awe. I have only ever read about time turners. I remembered Hermione's warning about messing with time, and how it can be tricky. I put the time turner around my neck, already anxious to fix time, and see her once again.

"Ginny, take Hermione's body and put it some where safe, and reassure mum that everything will be ok. I'm going back to the start." I said to her. She just shook her head.

"Like Hell! I'm coming with you!"

"You're what?"

"Don't argue with me, someone has to make sure you don't screw things up." I saw her smirk. "We'll do this together!" She nodded at me, and I responded by nodding in return.

I wrapped the chain of the time turner around both of us, and took a deep breath turning the dial on the turner.

At first nothing happened, and I thought it was broken, but then I felt the wind kick up, and it was like time was going in slow motion. I saw events unfold that already happened in fast rewind. It was incredible, but it was going so fast and I wasn't sure where to stop. Just then the time turner stopped and shot both of us through the air. I landed flat on my back, a searing pain shooting through me. I heard Ginny groan, knowing the time turner hadn't been kind to either of us. I stood up, and dusted my self off.

"Uh... Fred?" I heard Ginny with worry in her voice, so I looked up and noticed we were not at the Burrow anymore, we were out side of Hogwarts, and it was the was I had always remembered it, destroyed and in pieces from the war. How did we end up at Hogwarts?" we both looked around for any sign. It was a bright warm day, and distant voices, and laughter could be heard. We had landed a few feet from the Womping willow.

"I think the better question Gin is WHEN are we?"


	16. Chapter 16

'The Unbreakable Vow'

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction Story

Author's note: Hello everyone I apologize again for the late update, I will try to update as much as I can. I hope you enjoy the story, and feel free to comment, or message your input about my story. Also This chapter is also in Fred's P.O.V.

Chapter 16: Broken Strings

Fred's P.O.V.

I looked around taking in my surroundings, it felt strange to be back here. It looked as if nothing had yet happened to destroy lives, forever changing the wizarding world. That in it self made me nervous, because we were not meant to travel that far back in time. I suddenly regretted that I didn't hold Hermione's know it all knowledge about everything, including time turners. I sighed, looking around noticing that Ginny was gone.

"Ginny!" I shouted seeing her walking toward the castle. I ran up to her, grabbing her by the arm. "Gin, stop we don't know how far back the time turner took us, what if we run into ourselves? We have to be careful." I warned seeing fearlessness in her eyes. She looked like she was processing what I had just said.

"I get it Fred, I do." She looked at me with wisdom beyond her years. "I know that we need to tread lightly, I have only read about time travel, and how tricky it is." She bit her lip. "We came back for one purpose, and that means, we have to figure things out at we go, because we don't know how much time we have, or what time we traveled back to, but that's another reason why we have to figure it out." I listened to her, and nodded.

"You're right..." I ran a nervous hand through my hair. "I'm just..."

"I know, I'm scared too Fred." She held out her hand for me. "That's why I'm here. We have each other." She smiled, and I took her hand making our way cautiously to the castle.

"How far back do you think we went?" She asked looking around the empty halls, trying to find some sort of clue.

"My guess is sometime before the war." I joked hoping to get some sort of chuckle out of her, but she just shook her head at me.

"Ha Ha you're very funny." she replied sarcastically.

As we looked out for a sign we heard two familiar voices coming around the corner. I quickly pulled Ginny into a nearby corridor out of their way. We couldn't risk getting seen.

I put my finger up to my mouth to keep her quiet as they passed.

"The students will be expected soon Severus, and this year particular it is imperative that you remember our arrangement, and the promise that you made." The Headmaster instructed his surely potions master.

"I understand Albus, I just don't understand why Potter has to suffer year after year, and why we can't tell him of the suffering he has yet to encounter as we progress?" He remained mono toned, but if I wasn't mistaken it sounded like Snape actually cared about Harry.

"That's funny Severus, I never thought you would be one to care for the boy" He said with a slight chuckle in his tone.

"Whether that ungrateful swine knows it or not I have been protecting him since he first stepped foot in this castle." Snape snapped back defensively.

"Don't pretend to care for Mr. Potter, we both know why you are looking out for him as you say, and it is not because of Harry, but because of Lily. I am saying this as a caution to you Severus. Do not get in the way, things have to work out the way they were always meant to, or it could have dire consequences for all of us." His tone was very cold, and I got goosebumps just hearing Dumbledore speak in such a harsh tone.

"I will heed to your wished sir, but in the end just know where my loyalty's really lay."

They walked away from the corridor we were in and Ginny and I exchanged a knowing look.

"That kinda makes you think of Dumbedore in a whole new light..." Ginny said staring down the hall where they just walked. "So we came back to the year that Snape kills Dumbledore; my fifth year." She tried to smile looking at my worried face.

"Fred... What is it?"

"This is the year, Hermione is put through hell as she realized her feelings for Ron." I smirked "This may work out in my best interest after all"

"Fred, What are you thinking? Please tell me you're not going to do anything foolish, we can't mess with time too much or we could change the future we go back to." Stopped abruptly and turned back to face my worrisome sister.

"Relax my dear sister, I will not disappoint."

I was now grinning at the realization that I was in no danger of running into myself, and I had a plan. I just had to find Hermione, alone.

Ginny groaned staying closely behind me. Everyone wouldn't be arriving to the Great hall for a few hours. I carefully opened the doors to The Great Hall, seeing no one inside my nerves relaxed a bit more.

I sighed looking around, I sure didn't appreciate this place enough when I was here, causing mischief, and fun. I closed my eyes, thinking back to the shenanigans that George and I would pull, and all of our glorious pranks. I smiled, but felt a tear fall from my face, as I remembered how I wish he was here with me now, because he'd know excatly what to do to help me.

He would tell me to use my best assets, because a smile can reach a woman's heart faster than a nervous compliment.

"I'm starting think you have gone mad, why are you smirking like that?" I turned back around to face Ginny. She was worried but now I knew exactly what I am going to do. He didn't know it but it was all thanks to George.

"Perhaps" I shrugged, "I'm going to do what I do best." I looked around the hall towards the Gryffindor table. "Ginny,where exactly does Hermione sit this year? It's important I get this right?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just leaving her a little note"

Ginny looked me over, probably trying to figure out if this was a good idea or not. She pointed to the end of The Gryffindor table, on the right side.

"Right there" She looked up at me smiling. "She always sits in the same spot." Ginny walked over and sat down in the spot, grinning. "I sat here, across from Hermione, and Ron." She sighed. "Harry came in covered in blood... again." She nodded. She was reliving the past as well, and I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "She sat there..."

I Accio'd a quill and parchment from Dumbledore's podium, and went to work writing my message to Hermione, before any one could see us in here.

 _'Hermione,_

 _This year may be particularly hard for you, try not to linger on the happenings that hurt your heart. You deserve for your soul to be complete. Hope can be found in even the darkest of times, and you are that for me; my smile, because laughter is your greatest gift._

 _Always,_

 _F.W.'_

I folded the paper and magically transfigured it to the table, and to only be seen by Hermione Granger, and no one else.

"Fred!" I heard Ginny's warning voice. "We have to get out of here, I heard foot steps, they're coming!"

I took one last look at the table where I put the note, and carefully hid behind the door of the Hall, as Students and staff started to pour into the room. We tried to remain as still and quiet as possible, until everyone was inside, and concentrated on the feast so that we could sneak away.

I felt my breath catch in my throat when I heard her voice. I peeked through a crack in the door to confirm it was in fact Hermione, walking into the great hall with Ron, and Ginny.

"Guys I'm worried about Harry!" Hermione spoke looking at her two other friends. "He's been obsessed with Malfoy since we saw him at Borgin and Burkes, and I think he's gone to confront him."

"Maybe Malfoy cursed him, because he followed him and called him out as a ... you know what..." Ginny slapped him upside the head for being a wanker.

"Ouch Gin!" He rubbed his head.

"You deserved it!"She replied, but Ron just looked at Hermione for forgiveness.

"Ronald don't be so dark, we don't have proof that Draco is a... " She got quieter. "...a Death Eater" She sighed looking around, the three of them standing just outside of the hall. "Lets go, I'm sure he'll catch up to us shortly!"

I watched them walk inside, and take their seats, casually looking around for Harry to show up, with hope in their eyes.

I couldn't hear that they were saying, but when I stared on, Hermione looked frustrated with Ron as he just sat there eating; typical Ron behavior. I almost laughed out loud when I saw her hitting him with her book, obviously worried. It made me sad to see that even then my brother didn't know how to care for her.

A few moments later Harry entered the Great hall with Luna Lovegood, holding a bloody rag to his nose.

"He went to spy on Draco, and he broke his nose when he was caught" Ginny whispered in my ear. "Luna told me how she found him on the train, passed out, and bloody." I nodded hearing what happend from my sister. I knew it was hard for her to watch the memories of the past as well.

Then I saw it, I almost missed it, but I turned back to look at Hermione, and saw she noticed my note to her. She looked around nervously trying to see who left it for her, before opening it. She hid it under the table as she read it to herself. She looked around again, and then I saw a smile smile start to form at the corner of her mouth, as she tucked the parchment into her bag.

She kept it! My heart skipped a beat, this was a step in the right direction.

Now to figure out my next move.

"Come on, the coast is clear" Ginny pulled me out of the hallway away from everyone.

"Did you see that?" I boasted.

"She read it?" I nodded, as she looked at the time turner, that started spinning.

"And kept it!" I looked at the time turner as well, and we were both instantly transported to another point in time.


End file.
